More than Just Friends?
by Lebrezie
Summary: A birthday, some friends, a problem, that girl, and a possible happy ending. Lets just hope it is for everyone. If this had a third category then it would be TRAGEDY. NamiRoxas, SoraKairi and lots of love triangles. R&R!
1. Flashback

Flashback

Roxas POV

I had to do something, just to keep her here for a little longer.

I turned towards to Selphie, no luck,

Wakka no,

Tidus he would just make fun of me.

Then I looked over at Sora and his girlfriend Kairi, they went through a similar situation with the group, maybe I could get their help.

Well I hope you are not too confused, cause I sure as hell am, but that is not the point. The point is that I have this major problem. See Namine is leaving school early, in the middle of class might I add, and I have to keep her here for fifteen more minuets.

And this is why…

_--Flashback---_

_After lunch before forth period. _

_I was at my locker doing the usual, making some calls getting my books. I was actually talking to my mom seeing that she calls me every hour … she is so over protective. _

"_Yes mom" _

_Blah blah blah… don't forget to take out the trash.. blah blah blah _

"_Ok mom" I said into the mouth piece. _

_I really was not paying attention to what she was saying, I was too busy imagining how Namine would react when I give her the birthday present I got her. She was turning 15, and it had to be special. _

_Ok, so I know that like completely ignoring your mom when she is talking to you is completely rude seeing that she gave birth to me and stuff, but I was just not in the mood to listen to my mom's progress in her plate's class at the Y. _

_So I just added a couple of " Ahhh's" and " that's good", she never notices. _

_So I was dazing about how Namine's party would be tonight, it was Friday so you never know what could happen, wait evil thoughts, evil thoughts. _

_Then I was slapped, I was startled cause I didn't know my conscience could actually slap me. It hurt too. _

_I turned around only to find that Sora, my best friend since kindergarten, was standing next to me, and he had one of those I know you were thinking of Namine, and bad stuff like that kinda face. _

_I almost wanted to punch him for scaring me, but then I realized that I was still on the phone with my mom. I quickly ended the conversation. _

"_Sorry mom, I gotta go. 4__th__ period is about to start, hope you have fun with your plates class. Love you, bye." _

_I clicked the phone shut and turned toward my locker to get my books. _

_Then I heard Sora say, "Was that Namine, cause I bet she love to hear you say you love her." _

"_No, Sora why would I say 'I love you' to Namine, she is just a friend." I half heartedly replied to his annoying comment. It had become a regular thing for everyone one to bug me about Namine. So I prepared a statement that would fit any sentence, and could fix any problem, 'No, Namine and I are just friends.' And to me honest the closer it got to Namine's fifteenth birthday the more often it happened. _

_If was finished with my locker and was about to joyfully trot off to math class, thankful that I was not going to hear another word about my secret relationship with Namine that I did not even know about. _

_I closed my locker door books in hand, and then I was bombarded. _

_Then Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka all jumped out of nowhere and started screaming in my face. _

"_Oh my gosh you told Namine you loved her, that is so great." Kairi squealed clapping her hands together. . _

"_I have to talk to everyone, NaminexxRoxas finally a couple!!!" Selphie yelped bringing her had to her heart. _

"_So you two gonna have fun at the party tonight." Replied Riku and Wakka, evil grins on their faces. _

_Then Tidus pulled me over and said, "Maybe now is a good time to have the talk about the birds and the bees, my young naive friend," and he handed me a card. _

_I slowly backed away "no thanks" I said. _

"_And I will not be doing anything at the party tonight, but someone else might get it on." _

_I pointed a finger over my shoulder motioning to the two love birds behind me. _

"_Sora! Kairi! You two are sooooooo cute!" yelled Selphie. _

_Thankful that I had gotten the unwanted attention off of me, I slowly tried to back away from the noisy group of friends. _

_I almost escaped the madness when I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Namine. _

"_Oh Hi Namine I thought you were someone else" I said lifting my hand to scratch the side of my head. _

_There was a long awkward silence, and Namine kept looking at the ground. So after a few moments of dying agony I bent down and titled my head so that I could see her face. And spoke the words, "Um Namine are you ok?" _

_And as if those were some magical words, Namine broke her trance and smiled up at me. She was acting really weird, but it would be mean to tell her that, so I just decided to smile back. _

_And then she walked away, leaving me standing in the hallway like a complete idiot. She turned around after taking a few steps, gave me a quick smile, saying "I will see you in math class." And then she continued walking in the general math class direction. _

_I took a deep breath in, and then sighed letting it out. Hmm, that was weird. I thought. But just then my thoughts were rudely disturbed, by a certain brown haired friend, and the rest of his little clan of match makers. _

_Namine's POV: _

_Gosh I was so close, all I had to do was tell him, just three simple little words, it's not that hard, but instead I made a huge fool of myself. Yeah I mean I said some words alright, 'See you in math class' gosh I am such a dork. _

_I thought as I entered my math class, only a few more minuets of school and your home free. I kept reassuring myself. And then I entered, the class room of numbers and long equations, in other words, Doom. _

_Roxas POV: _

"_What do want Sora?!..." I said "…And everyone else" I said looking over the rest of the group. _

_And then the squealing began, Kairi with her 'you guys make a great couple' and Selphie saying 'so how did it go?' and the usual from the guys. _

_They still think that Namine and I are secretly in love. I mean I admit that I thought she was cute when we first met, but that was over a year ago, in 8__th__ grade, and I made the mistake of tell one person, Sora. But see if would be unfaithful to keep lies from Kairi, her being his girlfriend and all, so she found out, and then Kairi told Olette her being best friends, and it worked its way down the phone tree line, I am just surprised that Namine had not heard about it yet. Just goes to show ya that some things still amaze me in this world. _

_Anyway…Nothing happened between us, Namine and I just became good friends, but the group still thinks there is something more, so like now they constantly bug me about it. _

_Probably cause they have nothing better to do. _

"_You guys!" I screamed. Trying to silence their chatitive noise they call words. It worked, and they all stared at me like I had five heads, but I did not care I had to get this out. _

"_I was talking to my mom, when I said I love you." I screamed, my arms raised in the air. At first it felt good to scream, but then I could hear the faintest of giggles coming from behind me, and then it turned into roaring laughter. _

_I turned around and it was none other than my adoring fan Seifer up front leading the pack. _

_He said, "Aww, look Roxas is a little mamas boy." _

_Apparently I had screamed out of frustration, and the whole school heard me._

_Lucky for me Hayner and Olette were walking hand in hand to their biology class, just in time. The entire group turned their attention to the latest couple of the grade. _

_They had officially been dating for a week now, and everyone could not give them enough attention. _

_I felt bad for Hayner though, he had never really had a girlfriend before. And he is not so happy about the attention they get so I like to bug him. _

"_Hey Hayner, so you should go talk to Tidus," and threw him Tidu's card. _

_He looked confused, but I could tell he wanted to kill me as the card Tidus gave me flew into his hands." _

_Then he yelled, "I'll get you at the party tonight." _

_I just walked away, leaving my friends and Sefier behind. _

_Great I thought now I get to go cheer myself up in math class. _

That was supposed to be sarcastic.

_See my plan to surprise Namine for her birthday was going to happen in math class. _

_I paid some sixth grader to come into math class, with some balloons saying happy birthday Namine, with a bouquet of roses. With a blank card saying, "happy birthday to a special girl, from a friend." _

_So I walk into class, to find Namine sitting at her desk reading Julius Caesar. A little gory, but whatever. _

_I walked up to her and just sat one her desk, she was leaning back in her chair so we did not touch. _

_She looked up from her book, and waved at me. I must have been in a daze or something cause she just kinda stared then asked if there was something on her face. _

_I did not get a chance to answer. _

_I jolted forward a little cause someone hit me on the back, and I fell forward. _

_My hands found support on the back of Namine's chair and I had practically landed on her lap, our faces only inches from each others. _

_I started into her eyes, gazing over every feature… ON HER FACE… jeeze I am not perverted or anything. _

_She must have noticed that I was staring, cause she blushed. _

_I noticed this and I could feel my face heat up as well. _

_--- Pause---_

_No!!! I was not blushing because I liked her, I mean, who would not blush in this situation. _

_--- Ok back to the story--- _

"_Aww, look at the little love birds." Someone said. _

_I did not get a chance to see Namine's reaction cause I looked up, breaking the gaze, I turned away from Namine to look the person who had pushed me. _

…_Tidus… He was going to die. _

_I lunged toward him, almost knocking him over. _

_The teacher walked in and we immediately stopped. _

_He whispered to me, "I still think a talk about you know what is needed, I will be available during fifth, and after school from three to four." He handed me a card, with his name and his home phone number, he still did not have a cell phone yet. It was the same one he handed me earlier, how did he know I gave mine to Hayner? I asked myself. _

"_Hayner approached me about the card you gave him, so I could tell you needed another one." He said, almost reading my mind. _

_I wanted to kill him all over again, but I restrained myself. _

_Then I noticed that Namine had left her seat and was talking to the teacher. _

_I looked at the clock, It read 1:00, and Namine's surprise was going to come at 1:20. _

"_Y'know if you really want help with the ladies, you should call my brother, he's great with stuff like that." Sora had approached me and just started talking about something random, I was not really listening. _

"_He gave me some lines and stuff, to finally help take the next step with Kairi, and I think he could help you and Namine hook up." _

_I was awake now, and listening intently. _

_Not that I wanted this advice, but that Sora of all people was actually talking about me and Namine together. _

_I noticed that my mouth, was hanging open, as I imagined Namine's hands clinging to my shirt her mouth grazing my neck. _

_Woah! I have never thought about that before, nor have I ever experienced it. _

_U unfortunately for me, I got the least amount of action out of the entire group, for guys. I did not really talk about that kind of stuff with the girls, so I would not really know. _

_I have actually never made it past first base, ever. And that was sad, for someone who is nearly a sophomore in high school. _

"_Dude, you mouth is hanging open, what are you thinking of?" Sora asked waving his hand in front of my face. _

_Then his face got all squished, "Your not thinking of you and Namine couf couf doing it, are you." _

"_What, WHAT!! NO NEVER!!!" I screamed. _

"_Yeah sure you weren't" He smirked. _

"_Well because you weren't imaging things, then you won't care that she is coming to sit at her desk again." _

"_Yeah, or course I don't care." I replied. _

"_Hey Roxas." O crap it was Namine. _

"_Ahhh! Namine" I screamed, jumped up out of fright or nervousness, and then fell off my desk. _

_I stood up quickly, regaining my composure, and I asked her what her talk with the teacher was all about. _

_The whole time I was talking to her, I was not really listening, cause I was too busy glaring at Sora talking to the gang. _

_He was probably telling them about what happened. _

_She said that she was giving the teacher a note saying that she was to go home at 1:10 to get ready for her party. _

_I said ok, brushing it off. _

_Everything went in one ear and out the other. _

_Then about five seconds later it hit me in the face, and I jumped up and started to look for the clock, it read 1:05. _

_I looked at the clock, then at Namine, then at the clock, then at Namine. _

_Could this get any worse. _

--Back to Present—

I had to do something, just to keep her here for a little longer.

I turned towards to Selphie, no luck,

Wakka no,

Tidus he would just make fun of me.

Then I looked over at Sora and his girlfriend Kairi, they went through the same thing kinda with the group, maybe they will help.

I rushed over to them, against my will, they were being all cutesy and stuff.

They had been dating for a year now, no one thought it would last three months, but they proved us wrong.

Anyway….

"Kairi" "Sora", I yelled.

"IneedyourhelpcauseNamine'spresentisgoingtobeheresoon…I stopped Breath, in and Out, I said in my mind…andshehastoleavetogogetreadyforherpartytonight. Please help me!!!!"

Sora and Kairi now fully separated, just stared at me blankly.

Sora put his hands behind his head, and said, "you might want to repeat that, if your going to get your help."

I sighed… no offense to them, but could they please be a litter bit smarter just this once, I mean they only have five minuets to think.

I sighed once again, and repeated. This time, I got smiles out of both of them.

Oh here it comes, I thought to myself.

"I cant believe that you love Namine and did not tell us, oh well I am happy for you any way." Kairi squealed.

This is going to be a long five minuets, I said under my breath.


	2. Proposal

Proposal

Roxas POV:

Take your seats class, the teacher said. She looked directly at me, for I was sitting on a desk in the front row, and she hates that the most.

I gulped, and quickly sat down.

I faced my head down in shame, I tried to avoid eye contact, cause she thought it was rude, but then she said, "Roxas Hakari, you will see me after class." I leaned back, and sighed.

Now I am gonna get in trouble, but more importantly what will Namine think of me, wait, wait, did I just care what Namine thought about me. Well, it is not a first, no, no, no why do I feel this way about Namine all of the sudden. No, I just have to convince my self that I don't feel everything.

Oh, but look at her hair, it looks so silky, wait stop! Stupid teenage hormones, ok I defiantly have to talk to Hayner or Sora about this.

--It may not seem like it, but Hayner and I have been really good friends for a long time, almost as long as I have been with Sora. Roxas.

Namine's POV:

I giggled to myself, trying not to disturb the class; I had an image to maintain for my teachers.

But Roxas getting in trouble again, I could not resist it was like the highlight of every day, not that I like seeing him suffer, but his reactions were always so funny.

He would kind of put the pout/scowl on his face then he would lean back in his chair, most of the time he would fall over.

But this time he did not scowl or lean back in his chair, he was kind of slumped over his desk, his head resting on his head.

He was smiling, almost in a daze.

I wonder what he is all gaga over, ohhhh! Maybe it is a girl, I wonder who it is.

I looked to my left, then to my right, "Not Kairi" I said under my breath she has been with Sora for like a year, Roxas would not do that to his best friend

"It cant be Olette." I whispered, she and Hayner look really happy together, squeal.

Then it hit me, OMG what if he is looking at me!!!!!!

What if he is then he must think I am disgusting, oh no my hair is gross, eww and this old white dress, why do I even have this thing, oh I hope I wasn't slouching.

Wait! Stop! Why should I even care about my appearance when he is looking at me, it is not like I want him to like what he sees, but a little flirt cant hurt, I thought to myself.

I flipped my hair, and started twirling my finger around my blond locks.

Wait, I suddenly stopped pulling my hand away, what am I doing. No Stop!

I mean what if Roxas is not even looking at me that would be embarrassing.

Why would he look at me anyway, I look so plain all the time, I don't wear any makeup, or try to draw attention to myself. Why would Roxas look at me?

That's it, Roxas is not staring at me. Why would he.

I started to gaze around the room… man this teacher is boring, I passed by the clock, 1:15, yes class will be over in 15 minuets.

Wait ahhhh!!!!! I am late!!! I almost smacked myself in the face, but that would draw too much attention, so I just got up from my chair, and nodded towards the teacher. My mom is going to kill me, I thought.

Third person POV:

"Hey Sora don't you think we should wake Roxas out of his trance, I mean Namine is about to leave, and we still have to keep her here for ten more minuets." Said Kairi.

"Yeah, throw something at him." Sora replied.

"I don't have anything to throw." Kairi said.

"Here I have this, he crumpled up a piece of paper, and threw it at Roxas."

"Aww thank you, you are so resourceful. I can always count on you." Kairi looked satisfied for her boyfriend, then a scowl came over her face.

Sora look concerned so he asked what was wrong.

"That was the picture I drew for you wasn't it?"

"Uhhh, maybe." Sora said looking guilty. He had completely forgotten until now, but how was he going to tell Kairi this.

"Do you know how hard I worked on that, I even went to Namine for help, since she is a drawing genius."

--Ok, before anything gets ugly, lets switch back to Roxas.

Roxas POV:

I was rudely awakened from my argument with myself, wait isn't that a good thing, away to find Kairi pointing at he door. She looked angry, but I didn't ask cause I was too buys thinking of how to stop Namine, she was walking towards the door.

Ahhh!!! Panic!!!! I screamed in my head, all the work I did for this gift, and now she won't be here to get it!!!! AHHHH!!!!

"Namine wait," I screamed. I had nothing else to do. I am going to die because of this.

All the attention was either on me or Namine, she is going to kill me for embarrassing her, but I will do whatever it takes.

I got out of my seat, and ran over to the door, but on my way there I lost balance and tripped falling on one knee.

I landed right in front of Namine, and it looked like I was about to propose.

The tension in the class was growing, and I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

--Later on that day I found out that Seifer tripped me; I am going to kill him. Anyway back to the story.

I looked up at her, she was giving me one of those looks like Roxas what are you doing your embarrassing both of us. She almost scowled.

I did not know what to do, I was not thinking anymore. My mind went blank, and someone, someone who hates me very much took over.

I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out my mom's credit card, I held it up to Namine as if it was a wedding ring, and said.

"Namine, will you go on a date with me."

What I mently screamed at my self over and over again. Damit I did not, now wait I just did, Ahhh!!! I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die. Why did I do that, how could I be so stupid, I have to fix this right now.

There was an awkward silence, more silence. I had to do something.

I looked up at Namine, and she looked down at me.

I smiled slightly, and she smiled back.

Maybe asking her out in front of the class was not the best idea, but I was starting to think it was a good thing.

I stood up.

The way she looked at me, it was intoxicating. I gazed into her light blue eyes, I felt safe, home.

It felt like we were in our own world, and it was the happiest place I had ever been. 

It felt wrong to move, but I new I had to do something, people were starting to talk.

I moved closer to her body, and took her hand. She looked up at me, and I smiled back.

I whispered in her ear, "Can I see you in the hall for a second before you leave."

Her only response was a nod, and a slight smile.

I led her out of the room, her hand in mine. She held it tight, it was so warm, I did not want the feeling to leave. It was just me and her.

But then…

In the back ground of my hearing, you know the stuff that you don't what to hear, but just filters through, well I heard some people screaming at me.

Stuff like, "you can do it" "way to go" "rock her world." Probably comments from Tidus or Wakka.

I tried to ignore them, but a small smile crept onto my face, I never really had been the one to get girls, and it was like I was almost respected by my fellow male classmates.

Whatever, they were making fun of me, and I new it, sadly so did Namine, which made everything even more awkward.

I squeezed her hand, and looked back towards her a wide smile on my face.

She was smiling as well; I could even hear a giggle or two.

I lead her out the hall way and closed the door behind us, disregarding the teachers commands to stay in the class room.

The calm feeling I had, soon left me when I left go of her hand. I missed the feeling, but I could not hold onto her forever.

I put both hands behind my head, and leaned back a little adding a smile. This was a signature trait, that Sora did all the time, and he looked so "cute", is what all the girls would say, when he did.

Everything was silent, she rolled back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heals, apparently she thought this was awkward too.

How was I going to explain this to her, I mean you can't just say, will you go on a date with me, then be like, oh I did not mean it, can we pretend like this never happened.

The thing that confused me the most was not how to explain to Namine that there was a logical reason for everything that just happened, but that…..

I could not decide if I didn't want to Namine on a date or not. The idea was starting to appeal to me.


	3. Alone in the hallway

Alone in the hallway

Namine POV:

I slowly rocked back and forth from my heels to the balls of my feet, it was a habit I had, when I was nervous of anxious.

I did not want Roxas to know I was nervous, so I tried to stop, ummm…Roxas, he is really nice, and he just asked me out, or was that fake? Oh well, I can still hope. "Were the only ones in the group who don't have that special someone, I want a special someone." And Roxas just looked so cute, he was trying to pull off a Sora, it was cute.

Wait why is Roxas staring at me, really weird.

Then he said something, "Your right we are the only ones in the group, who aren't dating anyone."

Wait, why would he say something like that, can he read my mind? I questioned myself.

Ahhh! What if I said "I want a special someone out loud?" omg I would die.

He reached out and felt my forehead, his hand felt warm I wanted to just grab his hand and pull him into a hug, but I just didn't.

He stayed like that for a while, I did not want to ruin the moment, but I had to ask him if he wanted a special someone too.

"Roxas," I said, "About what I said earlier, do you want a special someone too?" "I mean, Hayner and Olette, Sora and Kairi, Tidus and Selphine, I feel kinda left out."

He smiled, he looked into my eyes, he did not say anything.

He moved his hand, from my forehead to my hair and began stroking it.

I closed my eyes; he answered my question without even saying a word.

I was about to hug him, but I was pulled away by the bell and the rush of students.

I could tell Roxas was scared by the amount of students that were gathering around us.

He quickly pulled away, not that we were hugging he just kinda stepped back.

Roxas POV:

Man that was awkward, when all the students came out. And me stroking Namine's hair.

What will I do if the gang saw me, they will never let me live it down.

I pulled away from her as fast as I could, I did not want to make her feel bad or anything, but I was not ready for my friends to have a part in our relationship, a very annoying part, just yet.

Wait, did I just say 'our relationship' what relationship Roxas. You just held her hand and stroked her hair, which by the way was an 'in the moment' kinda thing. It was not intentional. I hope Namine doesn't think we have a 'relationship' then I would really be lost.

The crowd had almost completely separated us, not intentionally I am sure, but I glanced up at her.

She waved, and I waved back.

Then I heard a little voice, trying to push through the crowd. I caught a glimpse, it was the little sixth grader I paid to bring Namine the gift, during 4th period not after. Well he is only getting half, because he was late.

He called out Namine's name, "Namine Harada, Namine Harada"

She looked startled, then I saw Kairi push her over towards the gift barer.

She walked over to him, and said, "That's me." She whispered.

Again, she had everyone's attention; she smiled, and read the card.

Her smile turned upside down, she almost scowled as she read the card; tears gathering in her eyes. She dropped the card and bouquet on the ground and started running.

I panicked, that was the card I gave Namine, why would she react in this way. I put my hands on my head, showing my class mates my frustration.

"Wait Namine, wait" I yelled.

I wanted to know what was wrong.

She didn't even turn around, she just kept running.

Great I made Namine cry and I don't even know why.

The crowed scattered, and I walked over and picked up the bouquet and the card.

"Oh no" I said under my breath. The card I had written had been replaced by another one.

It read

Dear Namine, I want to wish you a happy birthday, but before your party I just wanted to tell you that no one likes you and that your special someone will never come, and that you will always be all alone.

Just a reality check.

Roxas.

How could someone do this, to Namine. Whoever they were, I was going to hurt them really, really, really bad.

Sora, Hayner, Tidus, and Wakka walked over to me.

"What did you write?" Hayner said

"Yah, what could be so bad that would make Namine cry?" Sora replied.

I had told them about my surprise to her earlier, that why they new I had written it.

They all read the note.

I received glares from all of my friends.

"No, you have to understand, I would never write something like this," I explained, "I would never try to hurt Namine."

All the guys left one by one, heading towards their next class. Minuets passed and soon I was alone.

Then I heard a laugh, coming from across the hall. I looked up from the card toward the voice.

It was Seifer.

"What are laughing at." I practically screamed.

"Oh, nothing just that my plan worked." He replied, he leaned forward almost to rub it in my face even more.

"You did this to Namine" I was fuming,

"Duh" he replied.

"Now your precious Namine will come crawling back to me after all the pain **you **put her through."

I don't even remember anything after those words. All I remember is coming to in the principal's office and that Seifer was there too, but he had a broken arm, and a bloody nose.

I was badly hurt as well, but my wounds were not tended to as Seifer's were.

I tried to explain, but I ended up getting a months worth of detention, and one full week of service towards the school or the community.

All I could think of though, was Namine. I had to get to her to make everything right again.

I just hope my mom will understand, I had never done anything like this before, and there is no telling how she will react.


	4. Disapointment

Disappointment

Roxas POV:

I got into the car, my principal called the local police department and asked if one of the cops could escort a 'threat to the safety of other children', in other words me.

I sat in the back of the car, the bars separating me and the driver; he would occasionally glance back at me, as if I had a gun and I would pull it out and shoot him at any moment.

Of course my thoughts were furthest from a gun, they actually kept coming back to Namine, no matter how many times I try to think of something else, it always came back to her.

"Ok kid, time to get out, and do try anything we are in front of your house you would not want your mother to see anything would you."

I sighed, in response to the man. He was gruff and quite scary, and I don't think I really wanted him to come into my house.

He rang the door bell, staring straight forward, he was so intense.

I looked through the window, and could faintly see the figure of my mom walking towards the door; she was probably making dinner right now, so she was coming from the direction of the kitchen.

The door opened with a quick flick of her wrist, she probably saw me through the window, and not the police officer cause she said.

"Ahh, Roxas did you forget you key again, it is raining outside, get in hear before…."

Her voice faded, as she looked towards the police officer standing next to me.

"Ma'am is this your son." Directing his voice towards me.

"I think we better take a seat, in your living room perhaps?" it was apparent that he had done this more times than once, I didn't know the crime rate in this town was so high.

She looked at me, then at the police officer, then pointed towards the couch in the living room, I looked up at her as I passed by, but she just stared at me her eyes looking so disappointed, and tears began to form.

She broke down crying, and told me how much I had disappointed her, and that she was unable to compose herself enough to give me a punishment.

I just hung my head in shame, all during the conversation. I hated disappointing her, ever since my older brother, Cloud was sent to Juvenile school; my mom has not been the same.

_Flashback: (Still in Roxas POV) _

_I was thirteen years old, and my brother cloud was seventeen or so._

_Back then my mom was not so protective, I guess it was this incident that made her that way. _

_My mom told me to go to my room, and not to come out until I she told me I could, so the story is a little sketchy. _

_I was eating dinner with my mom, cause Cloud was at a party with some of his friends. _

_My mom heard the door bell, so she left the table. The next thing I heard was crying, and screaming. _

_My mom yelled, "Go to your room and stay there, NOW." _

_I tried to ask why, but she just kept screaming. _

_One my way up the stairs, I saw Cloud, his shirt was covered in blood, and the officer next to him had a gun in his hand. _

_I sat their and waited on the balcony right in front of my door. _

_And this is what I heard, "Your son ma'am, was found at a collage party, gun in hand. We think that he killed one of the other males attending the party." _

_My mom began crying. _

"_There was a heavy presence of alcohol, so we think your son may have been drinking." _

"_Your son here will be held in the county jail over night, and his court session will be held tomorrow morning." _

_That was the last I saw of him, they found him guilty and he was sent to Juvenile school the next day. _

_My mom was never the same again. _

_End flashback. _

Roxas POV:

"I am sorry mom, I never met to hurt anyone, but Seifer the one that I did hurt, hurt someone very close to me." "I don't think that is much of a reason, but It is all I have." I said to my mom after the police officer left the house.

"I trust you Roxas, that you would never hurt anyone with out a reason." Tears were coming back into her eyes.

"Now go to your room, I have to clear my thoughts."

I was about to ask mom about Namine's party but I was almost positive that the answer was going to be 'no' so I decided it was best not to tell her.

I slowly and quietly walked up to my room and looked out the window until the police car was gone from the street, then I wrote a quick note explaining why I had left, it mainly talked about Namine. And I snuck out the window.

I slipped onto the roof, and then onto the side porch. I was about to leave, I was almost on the drive, but then I decided to check on my mom first. When Cloud first went away, she was very sad sometimes even drank; I just wanted to make sure she was going to be ok.

I went around the back, the side with the trees, just incase someone was watching, and then I came to her window. It was on the second story from the back, but from what I could see the light was off and the television was on.

I said a little prayer for her and then left. Going back the way I came I road my skateboard to Namine's.

The party started at 7:30, and I only live down the street from her, and on my skateboard it only took three minuets.

When I was half way down the street, I was almost dark and I could see my mail box, I closed my eyes a few times to blink away some tears and then went on.

If I was going to apologize to Namine, I had to be happy, and that's when I saw her house.


	5. 15

15

Roxas POV:

The house looked quaint and peaceful, it had a nice front lawn, and a welcome mat at the door, but I could feel that the house was consumed with sadness.

It was Namine's 15th birthday party. I was invited along with the rest of the gang and a few others. The house was blasting with music, and the lights were dimmed. I watched all my friends having fun, and even though I was invited it did not feel like I belonged.

I set my skate board down on her porch, and rang the door bell. I heard laughing and screaming.

"Someone get the door"

"Hay, I busy over here, get your lazy butt up and answer the door"

"Ok, fine seeing that you're _busy_"

The door knob turned and a petite girl, with smooth blond hair appeared in the door way.

She was smiling and laughing holding a cup in her hand, she turned her head to face me, and then the smile on her face instantly disappeared.

She scowled at me and screamed, "Roxas, your not welcome here, go away."

Everyone went silent, but the music continued playing.

Namine slammed the door in my face. It hurt.

The door was about halfway closed when, I saw Sora jump up from his spot on the couch next to Kairi (mmm I wonder what they were doing I thought sarcastically) and ran up behind Namine catching the door with his hand, stopping the door from closing.

I never knew that Sora had such fast reflexes.

"Excuse me Namine, what's up Roxas, Hayner get out here." He said.

He maneuvered his way around Namine, whose feet were glued to the floor, and out the door.

The door closed and he stood with me on the porch, silence.

Well that did not last long.

"Roxas, you would not believe it!" he seemed excited, "Kairi was all over me."

Now grinning from ear to ear, satisfied with the fact that he could turn on his girlfriend.

"Not like anything past second base, but like.."

"AHHHH!!! Sora, I don't want to hear that." I interrupted him, I mean this is only teen rated.

"Oh my god he is talking about Kairi!" a muffled voice said, from inside. Wait that was not just any voice it was Namine! Omg, what if she heard our whole conversation, she must think I'm a pervert by now.

"Look what you did, what if Namine heard us!" I screamed at Sora out of panic.

He stared at me blankly, but then his expression slowly changed into a perverted smile once again.

"But, it was great, she.." He whispered, so that Namine or anyone else could not hear.

"LALALALALAL, I cant hear you." Covering my ears with my hands.

Then the door opened, it was Hayner. Great this is just what I need.

"You owe me big time man." Directing his voice to me, he looked irritated.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because!" he looked like he was about to yell, then he glanced over his shoulder, "I'll tell you later." Was all his reply.

His scowl turned into an extremely large smile, when he turned to Sora. Oh, man here it comes I thought.

"Hey Sora, what's up, how's _Kairi_" he asked in a higher pitched voice than his own.

I thought so, how could Hayner not resist.

Sora just blushed, and stuck his hands behind his head.

"Awww, come on I saw you two in the corner, how did you get her to do that?" he asked.

Great now this conversation was getting perverted.

"Well y'know I just said some stuff my older brother Leon told me, he says it gets girls to do _stuff_." He replied.

"_Suff_" Hayner said.

"Yeah, _stuff_" said Sora.

"Man, I whish I could Olette to do _stuff_." Then a smirk appeared on his face, defiantly a perverted idea.

"Ok, dude I need your brothers number." Hayner demanded.

"Sure, you got your phone." Sora asked.

"Right here." Replied Hayner.

"Ok, its 7065437334" said Sora.

"Thanks dude, I am gonna call him right now."

"Dude, do you really think you can get Olette to do anything, she waited 3 months to even kiss he last boyfriend." I informed him.

He kinda looked sad, for a second, Hayner has liked Olette since like forever, and he and her past boyfriends don't really mix well.

Then his face lit up, as if he remembered that Olette was his girlfriend now, and he did not have to be jealous anymore.

"Please, her old boyfriend was not me." He said rather proud.

"Whatever, go make your call." I yelled, he was almost down to the road now.

I turned away from Hayner, and look towards Sora.

"Okay, the Namine situation." He said.

"Yeah, help" I said in return.

---------X---------

Still Roxas POV:

"Ok so let me get this straight, Kairi talked to Namine and told her that she should stop moping around about what happened, get past it, enjoy her party, and take out all her anger out on me." I stated

"Yep, that's about it."

"Well, now that you know what's up, I am gonna go see how Kairi is doing."

"Oh no you don't." I reached out my arm, and pulled him back down (we were sitting on the stairs), "You still have to help me figure out how to fix this mess."

"Ahhh! but you let Hayner go back inside, why do I have to stay?" he whined.

"Well that's because he wanted to see if your brother's _advice_ was going to work." I said as quietly as possible.

He nodded slowly, his mouth shaped in a small "O" slowly turning into a perverted smile.

"Just trying to help a brother out." I said shrugging.

"Ok..so…um…this is awkward." Sora said.

"Why" I asked dumbly.

"Well, were out here in the cold, talking and Hayner is probably inside getting it on with Olette." He said quietly.

"Yah…awkward..couf..couf."

"Okay, so back to the plan." I said, trying to get off the subject.

"What plan?" he asked. I could tell his mind was still on couf couf something else.

"The one to get Namine to.." I screamed

"Namine to kiss you!" he interrupted me.

"No, to forgive me." I screamed, now I was angry and frustrated.

"Why do you have such a perverted mind?" I said under my breath.

--------X--------

Meanwhile……

Namine POV:

"Excuse me Namine, what's up Roxas, Hayner get out here." Sora said.

I tried to move for him, but I stayed stiff as if my feet were glued to the floor. And even though my big blockish self was standing in the door way, he was able to gracefully pass me.

I just stood eyes glued towards the door I had slammed in Roxas' face, it felt good to let out some anger, but now I was letting my party vibe go, and I was being consumed with anger.

Ok, deep breath in slow, relaxing breath out, relax, relax, you are fifteen and Roxas has no control over your emotions.

--- I had a counseling session earlier today with Kairi, and she showed me some very effective stress release.

Once the door was closed, I turned and leaned my back against the front door. I heard screaming outside, it was Sora. He was sawing something about Kairi, ohhh, interesting I thought.

I leaned my head against the door, cause you can never pass up an opportunity like this.

"Not like anything past second base, but like.." I think that was Sora's voice, hehe he is talking about Kairi, I had a smile on my face.

The I instantly opened my eyes, bing, I could almost hear the light bulb go on in my head.

"Oh my god he is talking about Kairi!" I said. Oops, I said that out loud. I had everyone in the room looking at me, just like today. Ugg, Today.

I was suddenly whipped out of my trance and whirled around. I came face to face with Hayner, one of Roxas' best friends.

"What do you want?" I blurted out.

"You were in this kinda daze thing, so I got your attention." He replied.

"Well you did not have to attack me, violence hurts you know!" I screamed, now I was frustrated and I did not need his arrogant attitude to deal with right now, I mean seriously how can Ollete deal with that every day?

"You were in the way of the door, why don't you go do something somewhere else." He said nervously, he looked like he was trying to cover up something.

Then he pushed my over towards the couch, not enough for my to fall, but enough for me to run into someone.

"Nice way to treat the birthday girl," I said under my breath. Then turned to look at the person Hayner, ohh, it makes me made to say his name, pushed me into.

Author: Yes, cliff hanger. I rule, but don't worry another chapter will be out soon. So who do you think she ran into, and it is not a girl. I can tell you that much. So how do you like the story so far? Ok, all you silent readers, show yourselves and review. I can truly benefit from your knowledge. Hehehe, it is true. Flamers are welcome, please review.

Oh and I forgot to add a disclaimer to my last for chapters (Sorry owner of fanfiction) so here it is:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters, just the plot of my story, which sadly I don't even know its name. cry.


	6. Slow dance With the wrong guy

Lebrezie: Hey readers! I got my first review, and I would like to thank you anonymous reader. Oh, and in a previous chapter the last names were revealed! Harada and Hikari (those are the last names of Satoshi and Risa, from Dnangel.) if you don't understand read my profile.

Chap 6: Slow dance. With the wrong guy.

Namine POV:

It was Seifer.

"Oh, sorry Seifer, I didn't see you," I said.

"Actually I did not even know you were going to come, I only invited like 10 people."

Namine, stupid that was rude, say something else, I screamed at myself. It is not like I don't want to offend this guy, I mean we only see each other I math and at lunch. But whenever he sees me he always tries to start a conversation. So I should try to be nice.

"Namine, are you ok?" Seifer questioned "You look like you're in some kind of daze."

I quickly snapped back to my senses and said, "No I am fine, and about earlier it is not that I don't want you here, it is just that this is the first time my parents let me have a party while they were not here."

Both of my parents are on a business trip, and won't be back for a number of days.

"Really, never would have guessed, there are so many people here."

I guess I never did notice before; there were a lot of people here.

Ahh, a lot of people plus party can not be a good thing ever.

"There are even some juniors here!" He said, smiling and gesturing his hand over his shoulder towards my living room.

"That is not a good thing! What if they wreck my house?" I shouted at Seifer without thinking.

I stared jumping up and down and waving my arms in the air, not enough to attract attention to myself, just enough to show I was mad or excited, I could not really decide what this feeling was.

"I have to stop them, before anything gets out of hand."

I was about to storm away from Seifer, and towards my living room, when I felt the presence of large, warm hands on my shoulders.

It was Seifer, again I know. He had outstretched his arms and put them on my shoulders as if to try and stop me from walking away.

"Namine, don't freak on me, I know those guyz it is ok."

I looked straight up at him, "Your right, I have to calm down and enjoy the party, I mean my parents are only gone for three days, y'know."

He smiled down at me, "That's the spirit!"

I think I just blushed; he just smiled down at me, grinning from ear to ear, as if he had just won 1 million dollars. He looked, well, really cute. Not to mention the fact that his hands were still on my shoulders.

Then a slow song came on.

"Hey, who put on this crappy song, what happened to the fast stuff?" well apparently someone was not happy with the music change.

"Shut up!" that is defiantly Kairi, "I need a slow dance with my boyfriend!" she screamed at the former complainer.

I giggled, Kairi has always been so funny to watch.

Seifer was laughing to.

"I like your laugh." He said grinning.

I blushed again; "Thanks" was all I could choke out.

His arms slowly moved from my shoulders to waist. (Not my butt, normal slow dancing position.)

I looked up at him, shocked and pleased by his gesture all at the same time, I tried to say something, but I did not know what.

"Will you dance with me, Namine?" Was Seifers only reply, he just grinned at my amusing reaction, mouth hanging open and a nod of the head. (I am such and idiot).

"Sure." Was all I could say, and put my hands around the back of his neck, my arms falling on his chest.

He pulled me closer (not my face, as if to kiss, just my body)

-----

It was halfway through the song now, he just kept pulling me closer and closer with every step, I was know lying my head on his chest/shoulder (I was at that kinda awkward height with him, my head could not lay over his shoulder or on his chest, just somewhere in between) and my elbows laid on his shoulders.

I looked around the room, most of the people were on the dace floor with a partner now, I smiled when I saw Sora and Kairi, Selphine and Tidus, and Hayner and Olette (still pretty far apart, man Olette and her morals, did I mention it took her three months to kiss her last boyfriend, well that is a long story, meant for another time.)

The song stopped, and we slowly pulled away from each other.

Seifer kinda glanced over my shoulder real quick, before looking back at me.

"Hey, do you mind if I go see my friends real quick?" She asked kinda quickly.

"Sure no problem," how else was I sapposed to respond.

He maneuvered is way around me and through the crowd, then he turned and yelled, "thanks for the dance, you were really great." Then he fully disappeared into the crowd.

I just stood there gawking at nothing, just the place where Seifer used to be. Then I was attacked.

"Ahhhh! Namine, you danced with Seifer, and I was not just any dance it was a slow dance!" It was Kairi.

"Yes, I did and I even laid my head on his chest or his shoulder, I don't know I am just too short to tell." I replied happily.

"Does it matter, the point is that you got a boyfriend, you got a boyfriend!" Kairi screamed, out of joy I am sure, she would not do it to embarrass me, which she unintentionally did.

"Ok, you can stop screaming now, the whole rush of it is gone now." I said, kinda sadly.

---Pause---

"OMG! Namine SLOW danced with Siefer!" it was Selphine. "So how was it?" she was smiling ear to ear.

"Um, Selphine you are a little to late for that." Replied Kairi, thank god kairi would take care of Selphine for me, not that I don't like Selphine, it just that she is so hyper at the wrong times, like right now, when all I wanted to do was think.

Lebrezie91210: Ok, Sorry that most of this chapter is Seifer and Namine fluff just look away cause I know it burns, that is why I made it short cause they don't deserve that much attention, Roxas and Namine all the way. Just don't forget that Namine does not know that Seifer is an Ass. So you cant blame her for anything, she did or felt. Right Namine.

Namine: Yes right, I only love Roxas.

Seifer: Although I did enjoy our scene together.

Namine: I cant tell I lie, I kinda liked the idea too.

Both inching closer to each other.

Roxas walks in.

Roxas: Hey! Namine what are you doing hugging that fag!

Namine: (whisper) Oh, no! Roxas!

Namine: (to Roxas) Nothing just practicing.

Roxas: Oh, ok. ---Pause--- Wait your scene with Seifer is over! It is all me from here on out.

Namine: (pulling away from Seifer, moving towards Roxas) Don't worry you are the only person I love, and now one can get in the way of that.

Namine pulls Roxas into a hug, she lookes over her shoulder towards Seifer, motioning a 'call me' sign with her hands.

Seifer just nods smiles, then walks away.

Lebrezie: Just kidding, Seifer in your dreams.

Seifer: Yes, this is my dream. (then actually walks away.)

Roxas: That's right! Keep on walking, she's all mine!

Roxas tightens his grip around Namine's waist. Then looks down at Namine.

Roxas: I love you more than that wannabe Kingdom Hearts Character any day.

Namine: You are the only guy for me, I love you too, more than the world.

Roxas: No I love you more than the universe.

Namine: No I love you more than I galaxy.

Roxas: No, I love you more ---pause--- can we just kiss now?

Namine: Anything for you babe.

Lebrezie: Awwww, how cute. For those readers who don't know, that was not part of the story, so don't get confused. And I really don't know if there will be more Seifer and Namine stuff in the future, anything to keep the story going, which means creating more problems from Namine and Roxas.

Please review, oh and disclaimer again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or it characters.


	7. Misunderstanding

Lebrezie91210: For those who want to know, my sis is rosey, that is like her myspace account name or something, she does not have a fanfiction account so she uses mine, which is why it says I wrote four reviews to myself, it was really her, not me. I am not that desperate for reviews.

Oh, and sorry for the confusion but I just realized that Seifer's arm was broken in chap.3 but seemed completely fine in chap.6 so sorry again for that huge mistake. But it looks like Seifer is magically healed over the course of five hours.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters.

Chap.7

Misunderstanding

Roxas POV:

"Dude, everything will be fine, all you have to do is talk to Namine and tell her the truth." Said Sora.

"Well, what if she does not believe me?" "Or hates me forever, and never wants to talk to me again?" I questioned.

"And what if the sky falls?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Come one Sora, I am serious." I was fustrated. "I need serious help."

"Well I offered, but that was over an hour ago." Sora complained "Can I go back inside now? I came to this party to have fun, not just for you."

"No not until Namine has forgiven me." "Or at least until tomorrow." I suggested.

"This is so unfair!" "But I will stay." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one." I said happily.

"Well just so you know I am only staying with you cause I saw what you did to Seifer and I don't want that to be me." He said.

"Its only fair!" I said smiling.

"Sora get in here! I want to dance with you!" Screamed someone from behind us.

We were still sitting on the porch, backs facing the front door.

I turned around, great it was Kairi and she was going to take Sora away from me.

That sounded kinda weird (lets pretend I never thought it –Roxas)

I turned back to the direction Sora was sitting in to tell him his girlfriend was not going to take him anywhere, but too late.

"Coming Kairi" Yelled Sora (happily)

He was already standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sora, are you really bailing on me!" I screamed.

"Dude, figure out your own problems." He replied then walked over to Kairi.

I walked over to the door where Kairi and Sora were entering the house together, then I was pushed out of the way.

"Sorry Roxas, but you are still not welcome here." Great it was Kairi.

"What! Do you want me to stay out in the cold forever?" I questioned.

"Well, you do have the option of going home." She just smirked.

I was fuming, "well maybe I don't want to go inside anyway."

"Fine by me."

Then they both walked inside, and I heard the door lock.

"Cant I at least have a jacket or something." I screamed at the closed door.

I opened quickly, a blanked flew out, and then just as quickly closed again.

"Thanks!" I yelled back at the door.

I guess I could be in a worse situation, it could be raining. I thought look on the bright side of things, at least Namine is not in there with another guy.

---No it did not start raining.

-----xxxx-----

Sora POV: (Sora and Kairi-Slow dancing)

---after all the screaming took place.

"This is nice; we have not gotten to dance with one another in a while." I said.

"Yeah, I kinda miss this time we used to have together." Replied Kairi.

"I know, high school is so much work, just to stay above water." I Replied.

There was a long nice pause.

"So anything new with you?" I asked, I always hated the silence between us, even though Kairi said it was peaceful I just thought is was awkward.

"No, but look over there." Replied Kairi

"Over where, there are so many people?" I questioned. There were a lot of people, good thing Namin's parents are on their business trip, or she would be screwed.

"By the fireplace, look at the two people who are dancing together."

"Oh, them." I Whispered to myself, "that can not be good." I think Roxas was finally starting to like Namine, after all these years (well only two) of the group bugging him, you think it finally got to him.

"Why," questioned Kairi, apparently she heard me talking to myself.

"Well because, I think Roxas is finally falling for Namine, and she is over there dancing with Seifer."

--No one knows what Seifer did except Roxas, so they all think that he is a good person, and maybe he still is. – Lebrezie.

"Yeah, this can not be good, but for what Roxas did I am glad that Namine found someone else so soon," Kairi sounded worried; she never liked relationships where they were difficult, but then again I could tell she really hated Roxas right now, so it would probably be in my best interest not to bring him up again.

"You have to do something." She ordered me. Kairi can be so bossy sometimes, but that is one of the qualities I like about her. In fact, which ones to I hate?

"What why me? I just spent like an hour talking with that guy." I questioned.

"Because you are his best friend." She said matter-of-factly.

"Now, I am going to run over to Namine right after the song is over, and be all girlish, ok." "And you grab Hayner and go outside to Roxas, he is probably still out there." Kairi instructed.

"But it is cold out there." I complained. I was depressed, my girl friend would rather go squeal about boys to her friends than spend time with me, the most important man in her life.

---Slow song ended----

"Go now!" Kairi screamed at me.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me towards the front door, as she passed by the coach that Hayner was standing by she lached onto him as well, opened the door and flung both of us outside.

"And don't come back inside, until you have solved the problem." She screamed. Then the door slammed shut.

Roxas POV:

Ok, so I am guessing it was about 8:30 if not 9:00 by now, great I have been sitting outside for almost 2 hours, what am I thinking, I could be home watching TV right now.

But no, I have to freeze by but off for Namine, a girl who wont even talk to me.

Ok, five more seconds and then I am going home.

I counted out loud.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"And don't come back inside, until you solve the problem." Yelled a voice from behind me.

Thinking the voice was directed towards me, I yelled back.

"Sorry I didn't know I was hated so much!" I screamed back.

I stood up, well half way at least then I was knocked back down again.

Hayner and Sora came flying out the door, Kairi standing behind them.

The first thing that came to mind was, WOW Kairi is STRONG.

Then the second was MOVE! To late.

Sora and Hayner came flying at me, arms stretched out as if to catch their fall.

Sora hit me first, pushing me off the porch and onto the bushes bellow, then came Hayner who fell unlike Sora right on top of me.

OW, my head hurt, and my arm hurt too.

I heard a giggle, who would laugh at a person who just fell off a porch. It was not really that far, only like 2 feet, but I think I fell on a stick which hurt.

I opened my eyes and…… "WOAH! AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hayner screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora almost died of laughter.

"HAYNER GET OFF OF ME!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hayner had fallen right on top of me, and his face was right in front of mine, a little too close for comfort.

He scrambled off of me, pushing his arms up first lifting his upper body then pushed himself off is one quick movement.

He landed about five feet away on his back.

Sora attempted to stand up, but fell back down again from a laugh attack he was experiencing.

I slowly got to my feet, as well a Hayner.

We both looked at each other.

"Never speak of this, ever again." I said.

He nodded in agreement, "Never ever speak of this again."

Then Sora's laughs interrupted the tense mood I was put in, and I looked over to him a death glare on my face.

"Sora stop laughing!" I yelled.

"That could have easily been you, and not me!" I screamed trying to get his attention away from that dreadful and image destroying memory.

"Yah, hahahaha, but hahahaha, it was hahahaha, just so hahahaha funny." Sora managed to say.

"Why don't you funny this!" screamed Hayner out of frustration, most likely.

With that Hayner lunged himself over to were Sora lay on the ground, and began to punch him.

Hayner had anger management problems, so I had to deal with this kind of stuff a lot.

I waited a couple seconds then thought it was time for me to break it up, if you don't give Hayner a few seconds to let out all his anger, you will end up with a bloody nose and a much bigger mess then what you started out with. Many years of experience has taught me this, NEVER EVER mess with Hayner when he is mad.

I jumped in and pulled Hayner away from Sora, luckily Sora got away with only a bloody nose, but man was it every where.

Hayner tried to come at Sora again, but I shouted at him, "Hayner go stand over there."

But he still kept coming, I quickly sweep kicked his feet ending with him on the ground and screamed again, "Hayner go stand over there, or do I have to make you."

I was trained in the art of Karate, since the age of 4 and was currently a black belt.

I tried not to get made cause when I do, I lose control, and well it is not good.

Hayner just quietly got to his feet using his knees for support and walked over to his designated tree.

I looked up, seeing that I could not get into the house, and well I don't think Hayner should, so I looked for a prospector; unfortunately Kairi was the only one.

"Hey Kairi!" I yelled from across the yard, "can you get some paper towels out here, Sora has a nose bleed."

"Yes" was all I heard from her, and as fast as she left she returned and sprinted across the yard with 5 rolls of paper towels.

Wow, Kairi must be an amazing athlete, I really had never gotten to know her, well I guess you could say, that when she started dating Sora I hated her, because back then I saw it as Sora choosing her over me. This all changed after a while, I forgave Sora, but I just always thought that Kairi was some hyper prep, that did not deserve my attention, but she is actually turning out to be pretty cool.

"Sora, baby are you ok? Here lift up you head, I brought you some medicine, it will make you fell better, and here is some water, we don't want you getting dehydrated, then you would have to go to the hospital, then Namine would be sad, because her party was ruined, and we cant…"

"Kairi!" I screamed in her face.

She just looked up, a scowl on her face. "What!" "Cant you see I am trying to take care of Sora, unlike you."

"Actually you might be giving him a head ache, just let him rest." I said, I was happy for once I was smarter than Kairi.

"FINE!" she screamed back. "Why don't you take care of Sora, and I will take care of the mess you created!" She yelled, she hated we she was wrong, but more importantly when I was right.

Score one for Roxas!

"What?!?" "I didn't make any mess!" "What are you talking about?" I was frustrated that she would accuse me of something, I take back everything I said..er..thouhgt about her.

"What do you mean no mess, you hurt Namine!" I could tell she was still fuming.

"I did." I whispered, kinda like when little kids say they are sorry, they say it quietly under their breath.

"Yes you did, you took her heart then you rip it up into little pieces, and to think she actually liked you!" Kairi screamed, in defense of her friend.

"She What?" I was more concentrated on the fact that Namine actually liked me.

"Yah, that's right, she liked you, and now she hates you, she told me everything, how could you be so cruel, writing that letter, how could you be so cold?" oh yah she is mad.

"Kairi listen to me!" I tried to get in a word but she would not let me.

"No! You don't deserve a word, after what you did to her, and then you show up here. What kind of person are you?"

"Kairi, but" Again no luck.

"No!" She screamed.

"Kairi just let him talk." Sora whispered in her ear.

"Huh" "What" "No!" She looked surprised.

Sora had come up behind her, and put his arm around her waist.

"Kairi, just calm down and let him talk, I am sure he is trying to tell you something important, I have known Roxas almost all my life, just let him talk."

She sighed, "Ok, five minuets, but only because you trust him." Obviously talking to Sora.

I waved Hayner to come back over from his spot at the tree, I think he had enough time to clam down, plus he needed to hear what I was about to say.

So we all sat in a circle in Namine's front lawn, and I told them everything, about the birthday present I had planed for Namine, to what happened in the hall, to the letter that was actually given to her, and the person who actually wrote it. Then to about my brother Cloud, and all the hours of community service I had to do, to the party.

They all started at me, mouths open. Then Sora broke then silence.

"I believe you, Roxas." He said.

"Thanks buddy, I can always count on you." I replied.

"Well if Sora believes you, then I guess I can too." Said Kairi.

"That does actually make sense, I did see Seifer trip you in class that day, when you were walking up to Namine before she was about to leave."

"That bastard." Was all I could say.

---silence---

"So, what are we waiting for, we need a plain to get you inside that house." Said Kairi, what would we do without her; she was starting to get on my good side again.

Lebrezie: So how did you like it? I know this chapter was not that exciting, but it gets much better, trust me. Some one suggested that I should make Seifer a good misunderstood person, it was a good idea, but I think it is a little too late for that, maybe next story. Review please, suggestions are always welcome!


	8. Caught in the act

Lebrezie: Ok guys sorry for the sudden pervertedness in these recent chapters, it is just well I don't know when I write I write is all I can say. Warning: future Namine and Seifer scenes ahead. Don't worry though this story will eventually come back to Namine and Roxas. We actually have some Sora and Kairi in the chapter. Don't forget to review at the end!

To **anonymous reviewer **(if you are reading, you know who you are): I know you are out there show yourself! Please review! I also wrote to you on my profile, cause I cant reach you anywhere else.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters.

Chap.8

Caught in the act.

Roxas POV:

You are in a happy place Roxas, you're not climbing a two story building, you're on the beach on summer vacation, there is a breeze, and…and…AHHHHH! It's no use, face it Roxas you are on the outside of a two story house climbing up a wall, into a window, not just any window NAMINE'S WINDOW! She is going to be so made at me.

Ok, you can do this concentrate, right hand, left foot, left hand, right foot, hey I think I got the hang of this, it is not so bad. Left hand, right foot, left..

"ROXAS!!!!" Sora screamed.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed, I lost concentration, great.

"WHAT SORA!" "CANT YOU TELL I AM TRYING TO CLIMB A BUILDING!" I screamed back at Sora.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what was taking you so long?" questioned Sora.

"Sorry is not good enough; I could have fallen and died. Huh. How would you feel about that idea, anyway I am going as fast as I can, it is not like I climb buildings for fun!"

"Well just hurry up." Sora screamed.

"Just let me concentrate!" now I am frustrated!

I might as well tell you what I am doing climbing a building while I have all this extra time, so here it goes.

After I told Kairi, Sora, and Hayner about what happened Kairi made a plain. I had to get into the house, so we all decided that climbing through an open window was the best (and coolest way), but that is when we ran into a road block, we could not find an open one, we even searched around the entire house. Then Hayner spotted one, on the second floor, and it was Namine's bedroom window. Well I was desperate, so we decided to get into the house that way. Then after we got into the house, well we have not really have not planed that far ahead yet so I am just supposed to lay low and make sure Namine does not see me, then were are going to meet up again. Somewhere? Why did I not ask Kairi about this stuff before I started climbing a building?

Almost there Roxas, just three more steps, you can do it, just don't look down.

I slowly closed my eyes and turned my head, no! no! don't look down Roxas, I opened eyes, against the will of my common sense.

"WOW, that is high!" I whispered.

Sora and Hayner, who were already in the house, the climbed through Namine's window too, they were just faster, must have noticed that I looked cause they both screamed.

"Roxas! Don't look down, you know you are afraid of heights!"

My head got dizzy, and my vision got blurry. My words were slurred, and my mind was blank, but I managed to say something.

"Guys help, I am going to fall."

"Roxas, don't fall if you do you will defiantly break you neck for sure." Screamed Sora.

"Don't tell him that, idiot!" I heard Hayner said to Sora, Sora did have a way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Hang on Roxas, we are going to pull you up." Screamed Hayner.

"You guyz don't have to scream, I am right here." I said, I guess they did not hear me cause they did not reply, and they kept screaming.

I was really only a few steps away, about five feet.

"Here Roxas grab this!" Hayner screamed.

In a matter of seconds I could feel a soft cloth brush against my face, I opened my eyes my vision was back to normal.

I grabbed the blanked, man it smelled like Namine, emmm, it smells good.

I tightened my grip, and yelled, "Pull me up guys!"

It only took five seconds and I way on the window sill, with both of them, my weight must have seemed like nothing.

Once inside my heart beat dropped down to its normal rate again, and I was able to think.

"Thanks so much you guys, I don't know what I would do without you." I said thankfully.

I mean they practically saved my life.

"Sure anytime." Replied Sora.

"I will help whenever I can as long as you guys will do the same for me." Replied Hayner.

"Always!" I said.

"Now down to business." I said. "Do you have the walkie talkie?" I asked. Kairi being like the smartest person gave us walkie talkies. One for her and one for the three of us.

"Yep got it." Sora said.

"Well message her." I said.

"Ok." Sora obeyed.

I turned around, I had never actually been in Namine's room before it was really peaceful, and relaxing, and beautiful…just like her.

I gazed from her bed, to her window, and then to her desk, almost everything was white or light blue.

"Hey! Roxas, Sora, look at this." Hayner said.

Oh, no that is Hayners perverted voice,

"Hayner what did you d…" I said turning towards him, "OMG!!! Hayner what are you doing with that, that THING!" I said pointing to what Hayner was holding in his hands, mouth gaped open.

"Dude, get real, THING, it is called a bra." Hayner said with a smirk.

"Hayner, you cant…and Namine…with…and her…but.." the words just did not come out right, I am guessing that my mouth and tongue just did not work when my jaw was dropped to the floor.

"Does this mean, you don't want me to call Kairi up here?" Sora questioned dumbly.

He was still holding the walkie talkie in his hands, about the press the button.

"O come on Roxas you know you want to touch it!" Hayner joked.

"No! what are you talking about! I would never touch…anything!" I screamed. "You are messed up Hayner."

"Ahhh, come on that is just your morals getting in the way, here I will help you." He joked.

"No!" I screamed, this time a little softer.

"Ok, then I just put in back in the drawer never to be seen again," Hayner teased, "Your only chance is slipping away, and you are just going to stand there, and here I thought you were a man."

I did not want him to put it back in the drawer, I loved seeing it; man I even wanted to sniff it, but that would be wrong. Just too wrong.

"Whatever you want, bye bye bra." Hayner waved to it as he place it back.

He was about to close the drawer, only a few more seconds and the temptation will be over, Roxas you can do it. One, two.

"No, don't!" I screamed.

Hayner instantly pulled the drawer back open and threw the bra, **a bra, **and not just any bra but **Namine's bra**. It landed about two steps away from me.

Well Roxas way to hold out, I mentally hit myself about five times.

"Aw, Roxas I am sure you did not scream bloody murder just to look at it, go ahead touch it." Hayner encouraged.

"Stop encouraging me, Hayner, maybe I don't want to." I yelled, o yes, but I wanted to and everyone (well Hayner and Sora) knew it.

"You know you want to!" Hayner teased.

"Here I will guide you, take one step." He said.

I took a step forward.

"Now take one more."

I took me awhile, but I finally got there, the bra was now right in front of me.

"Now bend it down and pick it up." He said smiling.

"No I can't do it!" I screamed, taking two steps back to my original position.

"Ahhhh! You are such a baby!" Hayner screamed, before he was having fun, but now the fun is over and it was replaced by frustration.

He ran from his spot over by Namine's dresser, picked up the bra, and before I could doge, he threw it at my face.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, "Why did you throw it at me." I kinda juggled it like it was a hot potato.

I threw it like a girl would a piece of seaweed, and ran right onto Namine's bed.

"Oh no, you don't get away that easily!" Hayner screamed, "Sora grab him!"

"Ok, this looks fun." Sora said, and with this he began to move closer, and closer.

"Sora, please, I have been friends with you forever, don't do this to me." I pleaded.

"Get him!" they both screamed.

They both grabbed me and pulled me off the bed onto the floor, Sora held my arms and legs down, and Hayner slowly lowered the bra towards my face.

"No! don't" I pleaded.

"Don't worry, Roxas you will love the taste." Hayner laughed.

The next thing I new, NAMINE"S BRA WAS IN MY MOUTH!

I tried to get it out, I even flung my head back in forth, but nothing worked.

"HAHAHAHA! Roxas is eating NAMINE'S BRA!!!" both Hayner and Sora laughed.

I seemed like this would never end, until…

"Dude, stop for a second." Sora told Hayner.

"Sora, why would I stop, this (pointing to me) this right here is priceless." He said in return.

"Dude, just stop making so much noise." Sora screamed out of frustration.

"Why?" Stupid Hayner.

"Cause its Kairi on the walkie talkie." He replied.

"Who?" both of them were still screaming, so Hayner could not exactly hear right.

"Hey, Sora, Hayner, Roxas, are you guys still there?" It was Kairi on her walkie talkie.

"You guys!" she screamed through the machine.

"Dude, where did you put the walkie talkie!" Hayner yelled at Sora.

"I don't know, I'll look." And with that both Hayner and Sora jumped up, and I was able to spit the bra out of my mouth, and half way across the room.

"You guys!" Kairi screamed.

"Well, I just thought you might want to know that Namine, yes I repeat Namine is coming upstairs to HER ROOM." Kairi said through the machine.

"She's what!" we all screamed in sequence.

"That's it! Find that walkie talkie, NOW!" I screamed.

"Over here, I found it!" Sora screamed, he dived from his normal standing position onto the floor grabbing the walkie talkie in his hands.

"Kairi, its me I am here." Sora said, pushing the button.

"What were you guys doing, having group sex or something." She laughed.

"What!" we all screamed into the walkie talkie at the same time.

"Well I heard all the noise, and well I could only assume, oh never mind." She was still laughing.

"Ok, back to the point." I said quickly.

"What was the last thing you just said?" I questioned her, grabbing the walkie talkie away from Sora, and putting it up to my face.

"What, about you guys having group sex?" She questioned, the laughing on the other end started up again.

"No!" I screamed out of frustration. "About Namine."

"Oh, she is coming upstairs to her room, she is currently on the stairs, you probably have about 15 seconds."

"How can you say that calmly?!?" I screamed at her.

"Does it matter, just hide." She screamed back.

"Right, thanks, bye." And with that I ended the conversation.

I looked back towards Sora and Hayner who were just sitting there.

"Well, didn't you hear her, hide!" I screamed.

We all got up, and started running around the room, there we absolutely no good places to hide.

Note to self: Never play hide and seek in Namine's room, you will always lose.

"It is right this way." Holy shit, it was Namine from outside her room in the hallway.

"Guys quickly under the bed!" I screamed loud enough for them to hear, but soft enough that Namine could not.

I was half way to the bed, then I realized Namine's bra, was still in the middle of the floor. I could not just leave it there, she would surly notice a change like that!

I quickly ran for the bra, did a small circle around it, reached my hand down and picked it up them headed for the bed.

I did got under by doing something that looked like a slide tackle, and got out of sight just in time.

"Here it is!" Namine said happily.

"Wow, so this is the famous bed room." Who was that? I asked myself, man if it is a guy.

"What?" Namine sounded confused.

"Well, word on the street is that you take every guy you know up to your room." The voice said again. OK that is DEFINITLY and guy but who? And why have I not been to her room.

"Ahuh, so what street are you from?" So Namine wants to be a flirt now, well two can play that game, well once I am out from under this bed, but after that it is so on!

"The one I can't get off of." So this guy is a flirt to, well we just have to see about that.

"And why is that?" Namine giggled, huh Namine never giggles for me, I want Namine to giggle for me!

"Cause you are always running on it." Namine laughed, who would laugh at a stupid pick up line like that, it does not even sound right. Great so this guy is cheesy and has Namine, he is dead.

"Aww, you are so cute." Namine said, huh that does not sound like Namine, well then again I have never seen Namine around a guy she likes.

"No, you are so cute."

"No, you're so cute."

"No, you're so cute."

AWWWW!!! Will it ever end? I screamed in my head.

Just then it did, huh what happened to all the flirting? Did they leave?

I poked my head out from under the bed, not enough for them to see me I they were still there.

"Shit no!" I whispered to myself.

There stood Namine KISSING anther guy, and not just any guy, that guy was SEIFER.

I think I nearly broke my head, as I fell back onto the floor; I slowing crept under the bed, into my deep, dark hole of depression.

"What was that?" It was Namine, she had broken the kiss, and maybe she did not like it.

"Oh, it is probably nothing." That was Seifer, die Seifer, die!

The silence resumed, except for the sounds of kissing.

Then I heard a thump, on the bed.

Great now there are practically having sex, and I am here to witness it, my heart is about to explode. Why would Namine do this to me, I mean everybody always teased me about liking her when she was around, so she must know. I thought she understood me, that she could be the person I could always turn to, and just when I thought we were beginning to like each other, she does this. How could she! She must not really care about me the way I thought she did.

I seriously would have killed myself right there, but there were too many witnesses.

"Hey, birthday girl, get your but down here for presents and cake!" a voice came from down stairs.

"They are calling me." It was Namine again.

"Well, you can't keep your fans waiting." Man I hate that voice.

I could tell her tried to kiss her again, damn he really does think he is all that.

I was about ready to cover my ears, but then I heard her voice, so I figured it was at least worth half listening to.

"Um, Actually Seifer, it's my party and I will do whatever I want to, and right now I kinda want to go see my friends right now." She said her voice not so flirty anymore.

YES! I mentally screamed in my head! Namine has self-control!

I could feel her get off the bed, cause the weight crushing my stomach lessened a bit.

I could just imagine Seifer's face, shock! The shock of being turned down. HA. And unlike most of the images I was having tonight I enjoyed this one, by far the most.

But I knew my happiness could not last, and just like they way everything that seemed to be happening tonight, someone else got happier and I got a whole lot sadder. And with just one single sentence.

"You know Seifer I don't just bring any guy to my room." She said turning around just before she left her room, a smirk on her face.

I felt the tension leave the room when he slowly got up from the bed walked over to Namine, gracefully put his arm around his shoulder and escorted her out of the room.

The door opened, some giggles and words were exchanged, and just as quickly it opened it closed again.

Finally there were gone, and I was even more depressed than before. I thought getting into the house would be a step forward. Not a million back.

"Sora get you leg off mine." Hayner screamed.

"Well maybe it would not be there if you hand was not on my butt." Sora replied.

I just got out from under the bed, and stared at Namine's room, I was still holding her bra.

I looked down at her bed; the covers were messed up, but just a little. I stared at them for awhile pondering if I should spread out the wrinkles, but decided against it and walked over to her desk instead.

It seemed like a thousand mile journey, my feet moving slower with each step, and once I reached my destination I just stared at the floor.

"Dude, what is up with you?"

"What do you think!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I saw Namine kissing Seifer!"

I picked up a picture set on Namine's desk, I brought it close to my face it was a picture of all of us in 5th grade, I studied it closely, there were Hayner and Sora on the opposite side of the group than Kairi and Olette, who would have thought, I shot a quick smile, then my eyes were drawn towards the middle of the picture. There stood Namine and I, my arm was around her shoulder, and she was giving me bunny ears. Of course back then a gesture such as putting your arm around someone meant nothing more than friends, "How could she!?!" I screamed and threw the picture against the wall.

"Dude do you want to just go home?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, let me just put Namine's stuff back." I said quietly.

I walked over to the picture I had thrown, it seemed perfectly unharmed.

I put it back in its place on her desk, and I could not happen to notice, a picture, a picture that Namine drew.

A picture that Namine drew of me.

It was so detailed, she actually captured my emotion, I even remember that day. I was the last day of eight grade, I was so happy back then, before high school.

I scanned the page, every detail, every line.

And at the bottom it read, 'to Roxas love Namine'

"Love' ha I laugh at the word, I don't even know what it means anymore." I whispered, but then it turned into a scream.

"Dude, what is it?" both Sora and Hayner came up behind me, but I could care less.

"Hey, Roxas do you know what this means." Hayner said smiling.

"No, and I don't care either." I said blankly.

"It means that Namine 'loves' you." They both said smiling.

"No it does not; stop trying to make me feel better by giving me a fake truth." I said.

"It is not fake, Seifer is probably just a rebound guy, and you are the real thing. Did you not hear Kairi say how much she cried over you." He said, still trying to cheer me up.

"Well, you guys might be right, but I just don't feel like thinking about it right now." I said.

"Ok, well we are going to head down the window, meet us outside." Said Sora.

"Sure." I replied.

----xxx---- (only a few minuets later)

"Good thing I remembered to." A voice said.

I turned around, to see Namine standing in her door frame, next to Kairi, she stared blankly at me.

I did not want to talk to her right now, just looking at her made me sad and depressed.

"Roxas, what are you doing in my room!" She screamed.

"Namine, wait a second, I am sure there is a very good explanation for all of this." Kairi said, thanks for trying to cover but this just must look bad.

"Roxas, you know going into my room is a violation of privacy, especially since what you did." She was angry, "You were not even supposed to come into my house, and now I find you in my room!"

She took a couple steps closer.

"And you're looking at my sketch book!" She screamed, but I could tell she was embarrassed, because she turned red, she must have noticed the page I was on.

"Yes." Was all I could say, she looked so beautiful.

"You look so beautiful." I said with out thinking. "I mean, the picture, yeah the picture you drew is beautiful, not that I think I am beautiful, your ability to draw is beautiful." I said kinda fast, that was amazing save. Go Roxas, to come to think of it, I am not so depressed as I was before, her presence lifts my spirits.

She giggled, "That's just like you Roxas."

She stepped closer, the smiled. And I smiled too.

Then a scowl came on her face, and her cheeks went red, and she screamed.

"Roxas, what did you do!" why was she mad all of the sudden?

"What, did I spill water on you picture or something?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about!" she screamed.

"What! No I don't." I tried not to scream, but I was actually kinda hard not to.

"That!" She yelled, and pointed at my hand.

Oh shit, I was still holding Namine's bra in my right hand, and it still had the bite mark from when Hayner and Sora put in my mouth.

"Namine, no, it is not like that, I can explain." I said quickly.

"What, you can explain! How do you explain, why you were in my room holding my bra!" She was so mad, I rather someone just shoot me there.

"No, wait I can explain, see this bit mark is from when (I pointed towards the mark, where I had bitten it)," and I was about ready to explain the rest, but she cut me off.

"You did what? You bit my bra! You sicko, that is disgusting!" She screamed.

"Get out of my room you perv, and give me back my bra!"

The next thing I new was that, I was falling out of Namine's room onto the floor, and the door quickly slammed shut behind me.

I take back what I said earlier, make that a million and one steps back.

Lebrezie: Wow, this is defiantly the longest chapter ever. (well that I have written) (12 pgs in word) anyway, sorry about all the sad parts, and the swear words, I just felt they were needed to fully express the scene (do you think my parents will buy that). I told you there might be more Namine and Seifer fluff is future chapters. Looks like we have our selves a love triangle. I got a lot of reviews saying that people want a love triangle so here it is. You are forewarned.

More happy parts in future chapters, and New characters! Yeah!

Please read and review.


	9. New Friends? New Enemies?

Lebrezie: ok, so this chapter is going to be mostly in Roxas POV, actually in the last chapters, it has been his POV too (I just had a realization on this). Well sorry about that, its just that Roxas life is more interesting.

Namine: What? I am the one who has a boy toy. (no offense Seifer)

Seifer: none taken, at least I get more action than some people around here.

Both look over to Roxas.

Roxas: Hey, you guys that is just in the STORY, not real life! In reality my life is so much more interesting than both of yours put together! Tell them I am right, lebrezie!

Lebrezie: Not really, it is just that I thought of the story originally in Roxas POV. Don't get to cocky; you're not that special Roxas.

So please review after you read, I will reward you! Somehow? (Me thinking really hard, ow head ache.) Never mind about the thinking part, just read and review, and most importantly enjoy!

Note to readers: for the first part of this chapter, until the actual dialogue takes place, you know stuff with "" marks around the words, is Roxas talking to you, the reader. Just thought I tell you, to avoid any further confusion.

Roxas to readers: Don't flatter yourselves, I am just talking to you because I am bored out of my mind, plus you would be so confused without me.

Lebrezie: Roxas be nice.

Roxas: Why should I?

Lebrezie: I'll give you a cookie.

Roxas: yeah ok (jumping up and down, tongue hanging out)

Riku: Roxas, stay strong, ask for something more valuable.

Roxas: What? Why?

Riku: What do you mean why, because you can.

Roxas: Well, what should I ask for?

Riku: I don't know, what is the first thing that comes to mind.

Roxas: (Silence).

Riku: Hello, anyone there? (knocking Roxas on the head.)

Roxas: Dude, do you mind I am trying to think!

Riku: Whatever, just hurry up, we have to start the actual story soon, or the readers will skip over this mini-skit before it gets to the interesting part.

Roxas: (looks up) there is an interesting part?

Riku: Just think, ok!

Roxas: Don't scream at me, maybe I would go faster if you weren't talking to me!

Riku: Whatever.

Roxas: What was that?

Riku: Nothing, just keep thinking.

---Silence---

Roxas: I got it!

Riku: Good job, it only took you like 5 years.

Roxas gives a glare.

Riku: just go ask lebrezie.

Roxas: fine. (walks a total of five feet, to where I am standing)

Roxas: hey, I know what I want now.

Lebrezie: ok, what is it?

Roxas: I want…I want…two cookies.

Riku: What!

Lebrezie: Ok, here.

(Roxas walks back to Riku)

Riku: What was that! You could have asked for a million dollars or something like that!

Roxas: Well, you told me munch, munch to say the first thing munch, munch that came to mind, so I did. Munch, munch.

Riku: AHHHHHH! The world… AHHHH… my life…AHHHH…the people in it!

(Riku walks away)

Roxas: Weirdo, munch, munch.

(Riku walks up to Lebrezie)

Lebrezie: So you heard what Roxas asked for?

Riku: Yeah, what an idiot.

Lebrezie: Yeah, he is kinda easy to please.

Lebrezie: hope you enjoyed the short story, I did not even plane to write it, I just did. Now on to the real reason why you are here!

Chap.9

New Friends? New Enemies?

Roxas POV:

Welcome back, I am so glad that you got to join me in my sorrow.

And well since you are here…I might as well tell you…my story.

See Kairi came up with the genius plan to win Namine's heart back, but man could it go any more wrong.

Turns out that Namine has this thing for Seifer, I caught them kissing; No! Don't ask me any questions cause I don't want to talk about it!

Anyway, when things were just about to turn around Namine catches me with her bra; which is a complete misunderstanding, but she still does not know that. After that um… how do I say it… incident in her bedroom she kicked me out, and if that was not enough she locked me out of the house. Might I add for the second time this night!

Let's just say that with my luck I am surprised that I am still alive.

So here I am, outside in the cold, but this time I was don't even have a jacket.

And I looked like crap; even a half brained monkey could tell that I did not want to be bothered.

I was leaning against Namine's back porch railing, which was made of wood so I am probably going to get a splinter. But besides that, I had my head in my hands; it almost looked like I was holding my head in pain, like from a head ache or something. I actually kinda was holding my head in pain, just not the physical kind. I was trying to go over all my thoughts, to see how everything went wrong.

And every time no matter how long I thought, or how much; the source of all my problems always came back to Seifer. (Well not all my problems, but the ones relating to Namine, well today anyway.)

Let's just say that Seifer is a bad guy, and how am I going to get Namine to see that?

And all this thinking was really giving me a physical head ache.

The only thing that I concluded so far was that I could not go home, not with Namine this mad at me.

I listened to nature (how cheesy does that sound), because I decided to take a break from thinking.

Now please don't go think that I am stupid, because I can't think right, I can actually think really well, my grades in school are decent, but when it comes to women, I am on a completely different planet. Why did the opposite sex have to be so confusing, I need a guy who knows the ways of a women, or at least Riku.

Riku, where is that guy when I need him. He new a lot about girls, probably more than Hayner and I combined.

He was so skilled that he had a relationship with almost every girl in the school, whether it be friendship or more. (Just so you know, most of his friendships with girls turn into something more.)

Actually, when I think about it, he even had a thing with Namine about the time of Christmas of last year.

I wonder what happened between them?

Note to self: ask Riku about it later.

I decided to actually move, which by the way I had not done in about an hour. I was probably about midnight by now. I decided to go look for Riku, through the windows, mind you, I can still not go inside the house, Namine's rule, and the last thing I wanted to do was make her even more upset than she already was.

I think I took about three laps around the house before I finally spotted Riku in one of the living room windows. And just as I thought he was talking to a girl.

Ok, time to use my awesome skills and get his attention; away from a girl, I don't think so. But you can always try.

I banged on the glass, no response.

I did a cartwheel in front of the window. Still no luck.

I even smashed my face against the glass, which left some pretty nasty smudge marks. I got the attention from most of the people in the room, but again Riku did not even move his eyes off of the girl.

She must be pretty special, for him to choose her over me. It is depressing.

Man! I hated failure.

I slowly walked back to my place on the porch, not that it mattered; the porch was deserted because it was cold out, everyone probably retreated back inside to avoid the cold; I mean I would too if I could cause it was probably below 55.

Despite the cold, and the bugs, and the wind it seemed kinda peaceful around here.

I took a breath in and exhaled it out, the air was so clear.

Fortunately, both Namine and I live in a part of town where the air is clear, and we actually have yards, but that is beside the point.

The point is that even though I still had a horrible night, I can still come out here and feel…peace.

I wish Namine was here to experience this with me…ha…man do I love silence.

So peaceful.

"Hey, Roxas! Little man is that you?" I heard a voice come from behind me, well so much for the silence.

I turned around and faced my questioner, and very coolly might I add, leaned my arms against the wooden railing.

"Dude, your right it is him!" I heard another voice, great more people, just what I need.

I was dark out on the porch, except for this one spot where a security light shone down.

"AHHHH! Roxie, look at how much you have grown!" ok, that was defiantly a girl, but I did not recognize her voice. And what is with that nick name, I mean I have been called that by one person, and one person only, but that was a long time ago.

I made her promise never to call me that around anyone ever again.

If this was her then she defiantly broke her promise.

"Larxene?" I responded to the darkness that had called me Roxie.

I could barely see her, but within a matter of moments a tall slender woman, with blond hair shot out in my direction.

"AHHHH! Yes, it is me; I can't believe that you remember! This is so exciting, I thought you would have forgotten me, but you didn't! I am so excited." She yelled back.

She ran up and hugged me; she was just about my height now. When I was little she was always really tall, but it was nice to be eye level with her. I did not make her seem as much of an authority figure to me anymore.

She broke away from the hug and said, "How did you remember me? It has been awhile."

"Well you were the only one to ever call me Roxie." I said in reply, shrugging my shoulders.

Larxene was my baby sitter when I was little, she stopped coming after I turned ten or twelve because I felt that I was too old for a baby sitter, either that or my mom could not afford one on her jobs weekly salary.

She was also really good friends with Cloud, that is pretty much how she got the job of baby sitting me. I would always tag along with his group of friends.

"Woah, dude come on, _Roxie_?" I heard laughter coming from the other side of the porch.

I sighed, great now the whole world knows about my girly nickname.

"Hey! Axel leave him alone." Larxene screamed at the laughter coming from behind her.

Axel, Axel. Why does that name sound so familiar? I asked myself Oh yeah, he was one of Clouds really good friends from high school. He was so nice, it is a good thing that he is here now, and maybe he will help me with my girl problem.

"Hey Axel get your butt over here an apologize!" Larzene screamed at Axel, I did not see why she had to be so mean, Axel was always so sensitive, and sweet. I think I even remember him crying once when one of the neighbors yelled at him.

I turned my attention from the world of memories back to the world of reality just in time to see a tall, thin man with spiky read hair (and when I saw spiky I mean spiky, those things could poke someone's eye out) walk up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey kid, remember me?" He questioned evilly.

"Yeah, you were the one who was always so nice to me when all the older kids picked one me, thanks a lot." I said smiling.

"HA!" Larxene cut in, "Axel…nice NEVER." She laughed.

"Huh?" I said. "But he was always so kind and gentile." I said, and without even realizing it a frown had come over my face.

"Hey kid, people might hear you, so stop with all the mushy stuff, ok." Axel said, poking me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, well if you didn't poke me in the shoulder then maybe I would not say anything!" I said kinda loudly.

"Hey, guys don't make a scene." I heard Larxene cut in again.

"Larxene, stay out of this, no one calls me mushy and gets away with it!" Axel screamed.

"You want a fight, huh?" I said smirking, "great now I have a reason to kick your ass!" I said even louder.

"That's it!" Axel screamed, and he lunged forward.

I ducked and slid around so his back was facing me. Unfortunately for him his reflexes weren't as good as mine so he rammed into the railing I was leaning on moments before.

"Well then I was gonna take it easy on you since you are a freshy and all, but no it is nothing but a fair fight from here on!" he screamed, turning around so that he faced me once again, a very large smirk plastered on his face.

"Dude, you're forgetting something," I said smiling, at the same time pointing to my head. He just looked at me with this confused/pissed look to his face. "You forgot to shave your head; I mean that thing has got to be considered a weapon in more countries than one." Oh no I just couldn't stop there, "They probably even make you shave your head before you get on a plane."

"I wouldn't be talking towhead." Was all he said in reply, and with a swift shift he was running towards me again. I could literally see fumes coming from his head. That freaked me out. But beside the fact that this guy was literally smoking I was glad to be able to take my anger out on someone else other than Seifer, I mean Namine might not like it if she walked into a room with Seifer on the floor with a broken arm, again, and me about three feet away from him in a fighting stance.

I could just see her face now, I had to keep from doing anything stupid tonight, and risk the chance of pissing off Namine even more.

I shook my head free it from further depressing thoughts, forcing myself to concentrate on the fight.

I blocked his forceful punch, but he hit me with an unexpected jab to the knee, which took me down, but only for a few seconds I wrapped my leg around his ankle, and used the entire force of my body to kick him in the stomach, sending his backwards and hitting the railing once again.

I stood there panting, and I thought he had given up, but there he was charging me again.

The fight lasted about five minuets or so, and it took me appositely nowhere.

We both stood on either sides of the porch, me leaning against a wall, and him with his hands resting on this knees.

"I thought you never give up." He managed to say without dieing for exhaustion.

"I haven't given up yet," Was all I could choke out.

I was about to charge when I felt a soft, delicate hand fall on my shoulder. I turned to find Larxene frowning, and no matter how tall I tried to make myself, I still felt like that little kid who was caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar, only this feeling was much worse.

"You know Roxas, when I first saw you tonight, I thought you looked so mature and grown up, I mean I expected this kind of behavior from Axel, but you, you can do so much better." She said, the frown growing.

I had to say something, this was worse than when my mom cried over me, say something, anything Roxas!

"But Axel used to be so nice, what happened?" I said trying to pull off that innocent little kid look, but I could tell it was not working. I mean there is just a point in life where you loose that cuteness aura; you know the one that gives you the ability to get anything you want by just frowning or looking innocent.

"Roxas, I don't know what is wrong with your memory, but Axel was never nice to you." She said, still frowning might I add.

"But then who was the guy that was always so nice?" I questioned, the guilt slipping away.

"hmmm, let me think, nope, no, could not be him, defiantly not him," Larxene was apparently sorting through all the guys in her head that I had meet when I was little.

"Ahhh! Got it, you were thinking of…!" she said excitedly, but she was cut off by ever so rude read head wanting revenge on the one who called him a sap.

"Hey, Roxie! Are you gonna finish this or are you gonna go cry to your mommy like any other freshy would do?" He yelled from his position across the porch.

I was about to reply, but I was cut off, by not Axel but Larxene.

"Shut it Axel! Cant you see I am trying to talk here!" She screamed out of frustration.

She turned towards the floor, crossing her arms, "boys" she muttered, a scowl across her face.

Then she looked up facing my direction, the scowl completely gone from her face.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was ruefully interrupted," She glared back at Axel from over her shoulder, and he must have noticed because he screamed, "What!?!" throwing his hands up in the air.

She completely ignored his comment, and finished was she started, "Roxas, honey," ahhh! again with the mother voice, "It was Reno you were thinking of, not Axel."

"Who?" I said. "I don't even know who that is." I said in defense.

"Well, it is defiantly a common mistake, Reno did look a lot like Axel when they were younger, but I think Reno moved away after eight grade." She said.

"Oh, sorry." I said hanging my head; I felt like an idiot, how could I make such a stupid mistake?

"Oh, honey you don't have to feel bad, it is Axel who should apologize, he should have known better." She said.

I she paused, so under instinct I looked up.

"Hey, Axel get over here!" She screamed, her tone in voice sounded so different than before, it almost scared me.

To my surprise Axel rushed over.

"Yeah, what is it Larxene?" He said smiling towards her, then he sent a glare towards me.

"I want you to apologize to Roxas." She said bluntly.

He face dropped, "What!?! Why?" was all he could say. I almost wanted to smirk in satisfaction, but that would be cruel to do, and a not so good idea to do around Larxene.

"Because he thought you were Reno, so there really is no reason to be upset, you are still the big bad wolf in his book." She said, laughing a little at the last couple of words.

"What, Reno." He said, getting angry again, "Kid, you thought I was Reno, how could you mistake me for that pussy." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Just get over yourself and apologize." Larxene said out of frustration.

"Ok, fine." Axel whined, "Sorry for kicking your butt." He said.

I smirked for a moment, I was actually getting a high school grad to apologize to me, well not me Larxene really, but it still felt good. Then what he said actually registered.

"What, if anything it was a tie, other than that I would have had you so beat!" I screamed.

He was about to say something back, when Larxene cut in.

"Guys, enough ok!" she screamed. "Just shake hands, and forget about it."

We were both hesitant, but I finally extended my hand, and his followed shortly after.

Our hands fell apart and he stepped back, moving his hand to his chin, as if in a thinking pose.

He rubbed his chin for awhile, and then finally said, "Ok, I guess you're worth forgiving."

I just smirked and said, "Yeah whatever."

"AHHH! Guys, why do you have to be so, so...AHHHH!" she screamed and stomped off.

"Girls, cant live with them, cant live without them." Axel said smiling, pointing to Larxene from over his shoulder. Then with a smirk he turned to the direction she just recently took.

Lebrezie: So how did you like it, please tell me in a review! I hoped you liked the introduction to new characters; there will be more new characters on the way.

And now I would like to formally apologize to Reno: for calling you a pussy, sensitive, and a sap.

Please read and Review!

Flames are excepted, but I don't like them. I actually got my first flame for chap.7 written by sakura's conscience. Yeah well she said that she did not like Namine and Kairi's behavior, well that is a great personal opinion, but readers if you do decide to flame, then please make some suggestions one what you want me to do differently, so I can improve my writing.

So since this last part was about Kairi and Namine I am going to let them say the disclaimer that I keep forgetting, you have to remind me!

**Disclaimer**: (Namine and Kairi together) Lebrezie just does not own anything, how's that for starts.

Lebrezie: Sorry for that really bad disclaimer (glares at them both), they are just depressed/angry that someone does not like their behavior.

So please read and review! It will make Namine and Kairi feel better!


	10. A beginning for two, an ending for three

Lebrezie: ok, I am so sorry for the extremely late update. But well life kinda got in the way. I want to at least reach 30 reviews, so that means we only need 8 reviews for this chapter; you guys can do that right!

I am going to continue this one, even after what I said before. I would just like to get some more reviews. Cause reviews make me oh so happy. Oh and for those of you how have **already read chapter ten** then **read it again** because I **made some changes** to it.

Thanks bye!

Disclaimer Time: I don't own anything.

Chap.10

An ending for two, a beginning for three.

Roxas POV:

After we made a truce, Axel went over to talk to Larxene, if I was less informed I would think that the two teens were dating but now that I see it, it seems more like a one sided love that switches from person to person each month. And lets just say that it looked like it was Axels turn to be begging for mercy.

I just sat over there in the corner for some time occasionally trying to get someone's attention again, but I think we all know how that worked out.

Eventually after thirty minuets or so of listening to the wildlife which by now seemed no different that heavy traffic and trying to forget Namine, Axel finally walked over. And he told me his plan. About ten minuets later it was set into action.

Ok, so Axel, being the brilliant guys that he is called his man friend, Marluxia, who was a make up artist to switch me and Sora, so that I look like him, This was so I could go inside and talk to Namine, fix everything and live happily ever after, or well that is how Marluxia put it, but judging by the past events of the night I don't think I will even get close to a happily ever after.

But see the disadvantage to Axel's brilliant plan was that Sora had to stay outside. It's not like we could have two Sora's walking around, everyone would start getting suspicious. And if Namine found me out, she might actually call the cops. And I dunno about you but getting arrested twice in one day, well even though it was probably past midnight, was not a good thing to have on your record.

See it was quite difficult getting Sora outside cause well getting him away from Kairi was really hard. She clings to him like glue. Oh, and we all decided not to tell Kairi about this plan, why I don't know, but Axel said it was best.

After Marluxia was all done I went inside while Sora sat outside, he did not look very happy, cause when ever I looked at him through a window his arms crossed leaning against the porch wall Axel on one side Larxene on the other, and he is in the middle.

---Inside: Roxas (disguised as Sora) is walking around.

So here I was walking around Namine's house disguised as Sora and the one worst thing that could possibly happen happens. Kairi comes up to me, and wants to kiss me, but me being the good guy that I am does not want to make a move on his best friends girlfriend, so instinctively I just moved away. Which at the time seemed like the best thing to do, but Kairi got really mad and stomped off somewhere.

Hopefully we will get a chance to explain everything to her later.

Third Person POV:

Only a couple of minuets later the music stopped and everyone looked towards the stereo system, "Um, hi," It was Axel, "I would just like to say that we will be playing spin the bottle, over there," he said motioning towards the stairs and hallway closet.

Roxas just stood there,

"Um, cough cough Roxas." Axel said quite loudly into the microphone.

"What!" Namine screamed jumping turning towards Axel.

She gave him a very evil glare.

"Um, foxes, look there are foxes!" He said pointing to the window.

He quietly walked away from the microphone turning on the music.

He walked over to Roxas, "Ok, dude, she is really mad at you, so do your thing, and do it good." He said putting his arm on Roxas back leading him over to the area in front of the stairs.

"But Axel, I don't even know…ah!"

"Just sit down and play!" He said after Roxas fell down into the circle of kids that had gathered around.

Roxas POV:

I got into his normal cris-cross position, looking across at his fellow players.

Namine was sitting in the circle across from me.

I quickly looked away, hoping that Namine would not kill at the sight of me.

"Hey, Sora why are you playing."

"Huh?" Oh, yeah I am Sora. I said looking up at her. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"Oh, well Kairi said it was ok." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, then I should go and get Kairi to play." She said, standing half way up.

"No!" I said flinging myself across the circle grabbing onto her legs and bringing her down with me.

We hit the floor with a large bang.

"Um, Sora could you please get off of me?" She asked from under me.

"Oh, yeah sorry." I said scrambling up to my feet, and brushing myself off. Then I extended my hand to her. She took it and I lifted her up.

There was a long silence, and then she let go of my hand.

She stepped back a step or two and then said, "So, Sora, why don't you want me to get Kairi?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Um, well…you…know…because…and just so," I stuttered, I did not want for Kairi to get mad at Sora, but it would be even worse if Namine found out that I was me.

"Yeah, Sora I know, it is just because, right, because of that thing." She said moving her hands, imitating me.

"Yeah, that thing, I am glad you understand." I sighed in relief, "So you are not going to tell Kairi?"

She laughed sarcastically, and then she quickly gained her composure.

"Sora Hiwatari! Are you cheating?!?" She said pushing me, but not at all in a mad way, just like, well again, sarcastically.

"No, I…What…why would you think that?!?!"

"Come one Sora, you are acting weird, we all know that you love Kairi so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I do love her, don't I."

"Um, yes Sora, do I need to remind you of this?"

"Um, actually…" I started but was cut off.

"You Guys! Can we get the game started already!" Selphie screamed.

"Yeah, I agree." Tidus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, come on Sora, Namine sit down." Everyone said.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Axel who was standing across the room.

I pouted at him and mouthed the words, 'do I have to?'

He nodded and then motioned towards the open spot on the floor.

I turned to look at the empty space between Tidus and Olette, and Tidus smiled evilly and patted the ground beside him.

I took about two sluggish steps and dropped myself down on the floor.

Next to me was Tidus and Olette, across was Namine, and I could see Larxene somewhere in the circle. She was spying on me, or I guess she could be like trying to have fun or something, but all these kids are like four years younger than her.

We all decided that we are going to spin in order of age, that means that Larxene was first (no duh, she is definitely like 18 years old) and then some other random person playing and then me. I was sixteen.

"Hey, you guys I snagged this beer bottle from some drunk kids on the sidewalk!" Selphie said, running over and taking her place in the circle.

"Oh, and Namine just thought you should know that there are some drunk kids in the front yard!" She screamed cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice even further across the room.

"Thanks, for telling me, but I think I heard you the first time." Namine said half-heartedly.

"Oh, sorry." She paused for awhile, "So, let's get this party started" She screamed at the group throwing the bottle to Larxene, and plopping herself down on the floor next to pence and some other kid I don't know.

Larxene took the bottle and spun it in her hands a few times, looking at her options around the circle, then after a few more spins she settled it on the ground, and spun.

It passed me a few times, she must have spun it hard.

I hoped to dear god that it would not land on me, I mean Larxene is pretty hot, but she is like my older sister.

I came to a slow and steady stop on the opposite side of the circle from me.

He was a guy with semi-long blue hair that covered one of his eyes. He looked emo-ish but he looked up at Larxene and smiled when the bottle stopped on him.

He got up from his seat on the floor and extended his hand to Larxene, who was in complete shock, he said, "Shall we?" and all she could do in response was take his hand in agreement, and he guided her into the closet, and closed the door.

Everyone in the circle was quiet for the first couple of moments, and then we became talkative again.

Because some people cough cough Selphie cough cant handle being quite for more than two seconds.

Before we new it seven minuets had passed and Riku the door keeper (who is not playing) knocked on the door, and the two came out shortly after.

They both rejected their seats, and walked away holding hands.

I looked over towards Axel, his mouth was wide open and he looked like a little four-year-old about to cry.

It just shows how much you have to appreciate girls or you will lose them.

Tidus nudged me in the shoulder, quite hard I might add; I think he was getting irritated, he just wanted to get to his turn so he can, well I hope with Selphie, but you never know what is on Tidus's mind.

I looked at all the people around me, then took the bottle and spun.

I spun it rather hard, and it twisted and turned in the middle of the circle.

I was facing directly across from Namine and there were about ten people in the circle, so that would give me a (pause while Roxas does math) 10 chance of getting Namine. And even then will she really go into a closet with Sora?

I am gonna have to tell her that I am Roxas, I just hope that she does not kill me.

The bottle eventually stopped spinning, and it landed exactly between two girls.

"AHHHH! The bottle landed on me! I get to kiss Sora!"

"No! The bottle landed on me! I get to kiss Sora!"

"No, ME!"

"No! ME!"

And that seemed to go one forever, until Riku (remember the door keeper person) stepped in.

"Girls, Girls, GIRLS!" he repeated.

They both stopped and looked at him, eyes wide.

"But" one said. But Riku interrupted her "No!"

And the other, "No.." "Ah" he said.

"How about this," he said coming to a solution, "Why doesn't Sora choose." She said proud of himself.

They both turned their heads to me in immediate reaction to his words, and I was glared at with two sets of puppy dog eyes.

"I but…you…and her." I stuttered pointing to both of them.

"Well which one?" one screamed at me.

"Ahhh, um…how about I just spin again!" I said pointing my finger in the air.

"Ahhh! What! That is not fair!" one screamed, and got up stomping off, and the other just glared at me or about a minuet and then she said, "I don't feel like playing anymore," and then she got up as well.

I sighed with relief when the both left, but in a way I could not help but feel bad, but I got over that feeling almost instantly.

I took the bottle again, and spun it rather softly this time, leaving it only room to do one full rotation.

I gasped, this was really embarrassing.

And everyone laughed.

The bottle had landed on me.

"Ha! Come on Sora you know that it would be fun making out with yourself." Hayner laughed.

"Yeah, Sora right this way." Riku said opening the closet door.

"Come one guys do I really have to?" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yeah, that is the game." Pence said.

I sighed and slowly rose to my feet, my friends were asses, and they new it.

I made my way to the closet and everyone laughed evilly at me.

"Wait!" some one screamed from behind me.

I quickly turned around, to find that Namine was standing up.

"Uh, Namine what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head to the side to face her, because she was looking down at the floor.

"Um, well, it would not be good if you had to go in alone, so I could go with you if you wanted me too?" she said, looking at me, but only for a moment, then she looked down again.

"Sure, that would be great." I said extending my hand to her.

She looked up at me smiling, and took my hand.

And we walked to the closet hand in hand, but moments like these can never last.

"Ohhhh! Namine and Rox…I mean Sora!" Hayner screamed. I slapped myself in the face for that one. Yeah ok so it was my brilliant idea to tell Hayner about the plan, and here he goes almost blabbing it to the whole world.

Namine seemed really offended by this so she let go of my hand and turned around.

"Shut up Hayner! We are just friends!" she retorted.

And with that she forcefully grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me into the closet.

And Riku slammed the door. I thought I heard a snicker or two out of him. And it reminded me of Riku and Namine's two week relationship, which by the way I still have to ask him about.

It was dark (not pitch black, but I only could only see shadows) and we were silent for a really long time.

"Look, Namine." I said grabbing her hand.

And she looked up at me.

"The thing is that, well, I really like you."

"Huh, but Sora you have a girlfriend," she said really quick, not a single word stuttered.

"Yeah, but." I said, I was trying to tell her that I was Roxas not Sora, but you know how Namine is, especially with everything going on, one wrong word and it could be all over.

"No, wait let me finish," she said bring up her hand up to my mouth, motioning me to hush.

"We really cant because I like someone else right now." She said looking down again.

"Seifer" I whispered out loud (which by the way, I did not mean to do)

"huh, what did you say?" she said looking up at me again.

I paused for a moment trying to rationalize whether or not to tell her what I said, but the words just came out.

"I said Sefier, the person you like, it is Seifer."

"No, Seifer is nice, but I like some one else right now."

That my friends was music to my ears, but for all I know she could be crushing on Riku.

There was a very long silence, but then I broke it.

"Look, Namine, I am sorry that I lied to you, but I am going to tell the truth now."

"Sora, what are you talking about?" she said confused.

"I really like you Namine, I like you a lot." I said smiling at her; I don't care if she still thinks that I am Sora if still felt so good to say those words to her.

"Sora, I already told you that…" but I cut her off.

"No, Namine that was not the lie, that was the truth, this is the lie." And with those words I pulled off my wig, reviling my bed head blond hair. (Tthat was really the only thing that we had to change, other than our clothes because we already look alike.)

"Um, Sora, I cant see anything, it is dark in here." She said kinda like she as annoyed. Darn I thought it would be more dramatic if I told her that way, and then the lights had to be off, how much more of an idiot can I be.

"Oh, um yeah, right here let me find the light switch." I said trying to move around the small, cluttered closet with out Namine thinking that I was trying to feel her up.

"Oh, um here it is I think I found it, woah!" I screamed as I tripped over a box or an umbrella or something like that.

As I fell down I hit the light switch showing Namine that I was Roxas, but as I tripped I also fell on top of her.

"Ah, that is better now I can see, ah ROXAS! Ah, Roxas!" and that is when I fell on her.

So now we are lying on the ground, Namine is under me. So, I better say something before she has time to catch her breath and yell at me.

"Namine, what I said before was not a lie, I really do like you, I like you a lot, and everything that has happened today has nothing to do with anything anymore, all that matters now is that I want you to know how I feel, I just hope that we can still be friends." I said to her.

Her eyes were first filled with anger at the sight of me, and then they were filled with another emotion, but I cant quite put my finger on it, an emotion, a good emotion, a happy emotion.

"Roxas, you are wrong it did matter, I got hurt today, and I can't believe you would try to cover something like that up."

I winced at her words, but I had to look at the positives, at least she was not screaming yet, maybe it was my confession that softened her some.

"Namine if you want me to explain, I will tell you everything." I said not even making eye contact with her, in fear that she would drill whole through my skull with her glare.

"No Roxas, I don't want to know everything about tonight, we only have seven minuets you know…" at those words I thought I could see a slight smile break through her scowl, but it did not last, "I just want to know why you would write such a hatful card, to me, To ME, Roxas, on my birthday, and I thought that you liked me?" she said looking down at her feet. She brought her hands to her chest as if she was holding a breaking heart together.

"Namine I do like you a lot and I would never write such a thing to you on your birthday…" but she cut me off, before I could finish my explanation.

"But you did Roxas, I read it with my own two eyes."

"Namine," I said putting my hands on her shoulders, I felt her tense up from the sudden contact, but then I felt her relax, and that is when I told her the truth.

"I did not write it, it was someone else that replaced my card with the fake one you read."

And then she began to cry, "but who Roxas who you do such a thing to me, on my birthday too?" she said inching her head forward, so that she was just inches from leaning on my chest.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her, in fear that she would get further upset, or even worse, that she would not believe me.

"Yes, I do" she said not even looking up from the floor.

"It was Seifer," I said, I gave the words no feeling and they felt cold on my lips.

And then my fear became true, she sobbed, she sobbed into my chest leaning all her weight against me, and it seemed like I was helpless, that I could do nothing for her except hold her.

In those few minuets that she cried, she whispered things like, 'I even kissed him,' and 'how could I even believe him over you?' I held her tight, trying to take away her pain.

Eventually after a few minuets, her sobs quieted and she brought her face away from my shirt. At first she frowned but then I saw a small smile emerge, and I heard he whisper the words, "Thank you"

I smiled back, and whispered the words "Your welcome" as I kissed her forehead. When I retreated from the kiss I looked down at her and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. Noticing for the first time in what seemed like hours, that he mascara was running.

I was about to lean in to kiss her when the door whipped open, a smiling Riku saying, "Times up you two" but when he glanced up at us through the crack in the door he had made, he smile quickly faded and Namine asked for some more time, some tears reappearing in her eyes. He only gave a nod and closed the door once again.

I heard some whines as to why we were given more time, but they were quickly hushed by Riku, probably giving them a fake excuse as to why. I smiled at the thought then turned my attention away from the door and towards Namine.

She was still looking at the door, the tip of her nose almost touching the door because of the small space of the closet. Her profile looked gorgeous. And I smiled again. I slowly brought my hand up and gently place three fingers on the side of her cheek turning her face so that she was facing mine. I smiled.

We sat there in that position for a long time, just looking at each other. And then I finally got up the courage, and I leaned in close to her and kissing her lips.

The kiss was not long, but sweet. And right as we parted I whispered, "You have soft lips." I lingered there, our lips almost touching but not, for a long time, just looking at her, her eyes closed, and her cheeks blushed. And then backed away, a grin moving on my lips, and she opened her eyes.

She smiled back at me and laid her head on my chest.

Namine's POV:

And to my surprise I laid my head against his chest and it fit just right. And with that I smiled.

Roxas POV:

We stayed like only for a few seconds, when she lifted her head breaking my trance. And she spoke the words, "I forgive you"

I was shocked at her words, Namine forgave me, me the person that made her 15th birthday miserable, she forgave me.

"Namine, I don't know what to say, I just…" but she cut me off.

"Then don't say anything," and with that she kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss in the world.

Her lips were so soft, just as soft as her skin.

She gradually pulled away, and looked up at me. Her face just a little distraught.

"Namine what is wrong? Am I a bad kisser or something?" I asked, even I could sense the nervousness in my voice.

"No silly it's not that," she said giggling, yes she giggled for me. I know I am a dork but just let me have my moment of victory IN YOUR FACE SEIFER!

"Then what is it?" I asked forcing myself to come back to reality.

"You won't think I am a dork or anything will you? She stated biting her lip.

"Namine, come on I love everything about you do you really think anything you do would make me think you were a dork." I said laughing a bit.

"Ok then, well the umbrella is sticking in my back." She said laughing some as well.

"That's it." I said with relief. "I thought I was a bad kisser or something." I said my smile growing wider. Then I took the umbrella and chucked it to the side, unfortunately because of the small space it bounced off the ceiling and hit me in the head. She roared with laughter, but then realized that she was laughing so loud and brought a hand to her mouth, muffling the laughter. I could not help but feel embarrassed, but I shook it off.

I extended my hand, and removed her hand from her mouth. She was as light as a feather, and I held on tight and pulled her close, so that she was leaning against my chest.

"Is this better for you?" I said smiling.

"Yes, much better." She smiled so sweetly, I just could not resist, she was just so tempting.

Our lips touched, but it was the passion of the kiss that made it truly wonderful, I pressed my face against hers, wrapping my arms around her, one by her waist the other leaning against the wall behind her. She brought up her arms, laying her hands on my shoulders; she played with my hair, and tickled my lips.

But like every good thing that has happened to me, it did not last.

"Sora Hiwatari! You better get out of that closet if you want to live to see another day!"

"Oh, no! Kairi!" I panicked, breaking away from Namine.

----Third person POV---- (outside the closet)

"That little bitch! You think you can cheat on me!"

"I though you loved me, or were those lies too!" She said banging on the door. Reaching to pull it open, but Riku had rapped his hands around her stomach in attempt to keep her from tearing the door to shreds.

----Over where Axel is------

All the 'spin the bottle players' had fled the scene, and the only remeaing people were Hayner, Olette, Selphie, Tidus, Riku and of course Kairi.

Axel had hurried outside to get Sora so that he could save his relationship before it was too late.

----Back to the area outside the closet----

"Kairi, Kairi, KAIRI you have to calm down or someone will call the police!" Riku screamed at her, which was adding to the tension of the situation not lessening it.

"Kairi! Kairi!"

"Ahhh, I give up!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

He walked over to the closet, picked Kairi up, and slug her over his shoulder.

"AHHHH! Riku, what are you doing!" she screamed at him punching and kicking his back as hard as she could.

He got to the front door and put her down, pinning her against the wall.

"Kairi you have to stop screaming!" he said, trying to hold her down.

"No! That two timer needs to die!"

"Kairi!" Just calm down!"

"NO!"

"Kairi!"

"JUST LET ME GO!"

"Fine, I did not want to do this, but if you won't stop on your own…" but he did not even finish his own sentence.

He pined Kairi against the wall even harder, and pressed his lips against hers, instantly quieting her.

The kiss was longer than expected and seemed to show more intensity than well what Sora and Kairi were normally used to.

She pressed her face against his, tears running down her face. Riku could feel her tears flow onto his face from hears, but he could not just seem to let go.

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, she brought her arms up so that they were resting on his shoulders, and he pulled her even closer to him, wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

And this is when Sora came in and Namine and Roxas came out of the closet (A/N: that sounded kinda funny, but don't let it ruin the moment)

Sora gasped, and so did everyone else in the room.

Kairi noticing Sora's presence and pushed Riku away, making him stumble about three feet away from where he stood before.

Her make up was running down her face, her hair was matted and her clothes had be ripped and shifted from the struggle to get inside the closet to the long kiss she shared with Riku. But she could care less about her appearance. Her eyes glared and darted about the room and her blood pumped fast making her cheeks flush red. Then she exploded.

"Sora, how could you! I loved you, and you go and cheat with that slut!" she screamed pointing to Namine (who was holding Roxas's hand, but Kairi was too upset to even notice)

"No, Kairi it is all a big misunderstanding!" Sora said approaching her rather quickly, but Kairi did not want to hear it.

She raised her hand, slapping him hard across the face, and walked out the door, grabbing Riku by the wrist and pulling him out with her.

She left leaving the house full of anger and sadness, and as if Mother Nature was feeling the same kind of pain, it rained that night.

Lebrezie: wow, this chapter was all kinds of crazy. It has happiness with Roxas and Namine and the sadness that comes with Kairi and Sora.

Ok, well all I can ask is that you review.

I promise a chapter will be out soon! School starts soon, so I got to get as many out as possible!


	11. From bad to worse

Lebrezie: so um hi you guys. Sorry for not updating for a really long time. But well I was thinking about a hiatus but then my bestest friend in the whole world SarahSupaStar, for helping me continue the story. To be honest without her I would be lost.

Again I am so sorry that I took so long to update but if you are reading this, then thank you so much for coming back!

I know I made you wait long enough, so here is the story. With NO DISCLAIMER!

-ohhhhh diss-

Chapter 11

From bad to worse

Roxas POV:

A lot of people had gathered for the ending scene, who would blame them for it either, to them it was just another break up with and exciting twist.

Well they eventually left going back to their dancing and friends, but I stayed Namine in my arms, Hayner and Olette standing beside each other behind me and Tidus and Selphie leaning against the stairs.

And then there is Sora, man, Sora was kneeling down his head in his hands, right in front of the door.

Sora he loved Kairi, more than anyone ever could know, and she, she just walked out on him just like that. But that was not enough; she had to take one of his best friends too.

We all stood their silently, listening to Sora sobs.

Namine eventually left my arms and walked over to Sora, kneeling down she put a hand on his shoulder and whispering she said, "Sora I am right here, it is going to be ok."

With that she hugged him, it took him some time but he hugged her back too.

I would have felt a tinge of jealously, but I knew this was bigger than me, plus Sora was kind-hearted, in a way he sacrificed his own relationship for my own, and I knew that he would never try to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Namine. Ever.

They sat there on the floor for the longest time.

I eventually left bringing the rest of the gang with me to get the unwanted parterres out, and to clean up the house. But Namine and Sora stayed there.

Namine is such a good friend, she knew that Sora felt so empty and broken, she was not trying to fill that emptiness but she knew that she could try to hold him together.

Eventually around five in the morning we convinced Sora to go home, that it would be best for him.

Hayner and Tidus offered to walk him home, and he slowly nodded his head.

Once everyone was gone and the house was clean. I stood on the front porch with Namine around five thirty, whished her happy birthday one last time, kissed her forehead and then walked home, hands in pockets, and kicking stones.

-------------

Third person POV:

The next couple of days at school were even worst than the party.

-------

Monday was by far the most awkward, during lunch that day the gang was sitting at their usual table when they say Kairi and Riku enter the cafeteria. Selphie waved them over but Kairi only turned her attention to another table at the sight of Namine and Sora.

And knowing why their two friends would not sit with them all shot serious glares at Namine and Sora, and let's just say the rest of the lunch was eaten in silence.

--------

Tuesday Namine and Sora entered the cafeteria together, Roxas in tow, they looked at their usual table not wanting to relive the even of yesterday. They both looked from left to right, and deciding on a table in the back corner.

Roxas following his girlfriend sat with the two.

-------

By Wednesday the three groups hardly ever talked to one another, acting as if they were never really friends in the first place.

And it was on Wednesday that things began to go from bad to worse for the pair of three.

"Namine," Roxas spoke again, trying for the third time to get his girlfriends attention. She had been in a daze all day, very distant, her mind on a different planet.

"Oh yes, sorry Sor-Roxas," she said shaking her head of her thoughts.

Roxas stared straight when he heard half of Sora's name come out of Namine's mouth instead of his; she was clearly talking to him, so why would her thoughts be on a different guy. But instead of making a big deal of it, thinking that Namine already had enough on her mind, pushed it to the back of his memory and continued with his original thought.

"Namine I miss you," he began, "This whole week I feel like…" but he was cut off by a slam of a locker down the hall followed by the noise of metal and fabric being scrapped against the floor.

Namine immediately directed her attention away from the blond she was talking to, by jerking her head out to the side in order to see behind her boyfriend.

Her mouth made a frown and her forehead wrinkled at the sight she saw.

Then she brought her attention back to the blond in front of her, "Roxas can we continue this tomorrow, Sora looks like he is in pretty bad shape over there, I am going to go and help." She said smiling lightly at him before motioning around him and walking over to the brunette dragging his back pack on the ground behind him.

Roxas again calmed himself quickly telling himself that she was only helping a friend, and that once everything settles down her attention would be back on him.

But he frowned his vision seeming so far off; he slowly turned his head to see Namine, his girlfriend, carrying his best friends backpack. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

His frown then turning to a scowl he began to walk away.

---------

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said as she passed his locker that Thursday morning after the weekend of the party. She smiled sweetly then waved, her smile instantly turning into a scowl once she noticed Namine leaning against the locker next to Roxas.

She scrunched her face, and gave Namine a look that almost made her want to cry, then Kairi flipped her hair, stuck her nose in the air and continued walking.

"Did you see that look she just gave me?" Namine said, on the verge of tears. "She really does hate me Roxas, she really does!" She almost screamed slamming her fists against the locker she was leaning on.

"Namine, this is all a big misunderstanding," Roxas said, trying to calm his girlfriend's emotions. "It will clear over soon," he finished once Namine brought her eyes to meet his.

"No Roxas, this is never going to end, Kairi hates me, because she thinks Sora and I are together," she paused for a long moment returning her gaze to the ground, "It is my entire fault they broke up, I caused pain to my friends." She said, holding back tears.

Noticing the Namine was really upset he spoke in a softer voice, "Namine come on lets go to the park," his said reaching for her hand.

She looked up her eyes red, but dry a hint of blush on her cheeks, "But Roxas we have class." She said her eyes saddening a bit.

"So, let's ditch school Namine, why don't we do something fun together." He said reassuring her that they could still have fun even after all that had happened.

"Just you and I," he said placing a finger under his chin, slowly moving forward.

"Ok," She chirped moving backward, obviously denying Roxas his kiss, "Anything to get out of math, which means a series of death glares for Kairi," she said forcing the tone in her voice to become lighter, but Roxas could still see that she was in pain.

------------

"Is here fine?" Roxas asked motioning to a wooden bench on the side of wooded path.

Namine solemnly nodded her head, her eyes facing the ground, and he could tell that her mind even though with him was on Sora.

The 'ditching school process' was easy but once they got outside and began their walk Namine seemed to get sadder and sadder as if each step she took in reality really brought her three steps back.

They both sat down on the bench, the sun glistening through the trees, and even though the atmosphere was beautiful the silence between them became very awkward, very quickly.

Roxas then in attempt to break the silence slid closer to the girl and placed his arm around her.

Unlike most times, she was not affected by his actions, normally she would blush and make eye contact with him, a confused but happy look in her eyes, but she did not even flinch. She just continued staring at the ground.

But then after a few more minuets of silence, she leaning her head on his shoulder, spoke a few words, "Roxas can you talk to Kairi for me?" she asked her gaze never leaving the forest.

"Namine can we please not talk about Kairi or _Sora_, I thought this was supposed to be just the two of us?" He pleaded, his voice rang disappointment.

With those words, Namine lifted her head from Roxas shoulder in order to make eye contact, "But Roxas I cant get them out of my head," she said, the speed of her voice quickening.

He wanted to say so badly, 'not even when you are with me' but he failed to open his mouth, knowing that it would not help the situation, and decided to agree.

"Sure Namine," he said removing his arm from her shoulder, knowing that the romantic connection he had hoped for when he asked her here was not going to come.

There was again a silence, as Namine stared at the concrete ground, her hands carefully placed in her lap. But this time her words broke the silence, "When?" She asked, anxious for Roxas to fix the problem.

"I don't know Namine," He responded his voice tired, he wanted to leave the conversation about Kairi and Sora's problems to another time, but he also did not want to leave Namine.

"Can you possibly do it tomorrow, after school," she asked assuming the answer would be yes.

Which it was, Roxas knew that he could not deny anything that Namine requested of him, he loved her, but as he said it in his mind, it occurred to him that it seemed like he was trying to convince himself of his own words.

"Thank you, Roxas." Namine said standing, and giving him a quick smile.

"Wait, where are you going?" Roxas asked, he himself still seated on the bench.

"I am feeling tired," she said her eyes dropping, "I am going to go home and rest." She finished.

"Oh, well do you want me to walk you home?" he questioned his girlfriend, rising to his feet.

"No that is fine." She said abruptly.

"Oh, ok," Roxas agreed, somewhat shocked by her answer, but in the end, like he had been doing for the past few days a lot, accepted her words and put them behind him, no matter how worthless they made him feel. And once again he began preparing himself to forgive and forget.

"Well, then good-bye," he said trying to pull a smile from the sides of his mouth but it just would not come. He inched forward, accustomed to the kiss they gave each other before saying good bye.

But Namine only replied by bowing her head, denying the kiss for a second time, muttering the words, "See you later," then hurriedly turning and walking back down the path.

Roxas stood, really not knowing what he should think. He plopped himself back down on the bench, and watched her walk away, her small frame disappearing from his sight, and it was then that it occurred to him. It was then that he could feel not only their physical connection dissipating, but the special connection in which they shared disappearing as well, the connection he thought was going to last a life time.

And he spoke the words once she was out of sight, "I guess they were right when they said, 'young love never lasts,' I was just too stupid to see it."

----------

Lebrezie: well that is chapter 11, I know it took forever to get up, but yeah actually I probably have no good excuse as to why I could be a month or more late.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Ok I know this was about the most depressing chapter in the entire story but let me tell you it is a necessity.

And just so you are forewarned the chapters might not get happy again until 13, but that does not mean you should stop reading.

I assure you I have half of chapter 12 already written, so it should be out soon!

Again thanks for reviewing, and let's just hope that things get better.


	12. Contact

Lebrezie: Told you I update soon! Well I don't know how many reviews I got, cause I am writing this right after I wrote chapter 11. So thanks for reading! Oh and I would just like to thank: white moon dragon of light for being the first reviewer of chapter 11! So thanks!

remialcsid: straeh modgnik nwo t'nod I.

-haha! That is the disclaimer backwards. I know I am bored and when I am bored things can get dangerous.

So review! So I won't be bored!

Chapter 12

Contact

Friday passed quickly, Namine was anxious to get this whole mess over with, one week of glares and unhappy memories made her so tired, and she was ready to go home and sleep. She patiently waited by his locker for him to get out of his history class, and when she saw him heading his way she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"Well Namine, I am going to go and talk to Kairi in the park now," Roxas said in a monotone voice as he was putting and taking books to and from his locker.

The pain still aching in his heart when he saw her.

"Ok thanks Roxas," she said waving goodbye as she saw him round the corner. She then went to her own locker to get ready for the weekend.

----------

After five minuets of deciding what to bring home, she was almost done when she heard foot steps approaching her from behind, she smiled thinking it was Roxas with good news, but when she turned around her happy dreams fled.

"Hey Namine," She turned around quickly and gasped.

"Seifer" she gritted through her teeth.

He was about to say something, but she did not give him the light of day, and immediately began talking again.

"Roxas told me everything you did, you…you…you sick bastard!" She screamed jamming a finger in his face.

"Hold it Namine," he said bring his hands up in front of his chest, as he pushed her finger away from his face, "I don't want any trouble," he said smiling, "I just came here to warn you." He said his eyes turning cold.

"Warn me of what," Namine spat, the tone in her voice unaltered, but her emotions mixed she felt curious and scared all at the same time.

"Well wasn't that just Roxas you went over to talk to Kairi," he said pausing waiting for a response. She nodded her head and he continued, "I see well the Kairi he is going to see, is very sad and desperate person at the moment." He said a smirk crawling on his lips as he recapped what he saw in the park.

"What are you getting at Seifer?" Namine jabbed, she wanted him to get to the point so she could run as far away as possible.

"Well I understand that you have been around Sora lately," he said lifting a finger.

She responded with a nodded then began to plead her case, "Well he just got his heart broken, what do you expect me to do, leave him out to the cold, what kind of friend would I be then?" She yelled throwing her arms in the air; she was quite exasperated by now.

"Well certainly not the type of friend that looks like she is cheating," he said in a very sarcastic voice.

In a way she knew he was right, but not wanting to admit to her worst enemy she yelled, "I don't need to hear this!" Namine stomped, after grunting out of disgust at the boy's words.

"Ok fine then," he continued saying as she turned her back and began stalking off, "But how do you think Roxas feels?" he said yelling down the empty hallway.

She froze in her tracks, her eyes widened, and Seifer knew that she was stunned by his words, even though her back was still facing him.

He slowly approached her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Let hope you have been giving little Roxy enough attention, or else he might end up looking somewhere else." He said a wide smirk on his lips.

And with those words he spun around, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the small blond, the satisfactory emulating off of him.

And once he turned the corner he chuckled to himself, and whispered under his breath one single words, "Sucker," then continued his walk to the park.

Namine stood there, frozen in shock from Seifer's words; it had never occurred to her how Roxas was taking all of this.

And what scared her the most was that Seifer was right; she had been spending a large amount of her time with Sora and not with Roxas, but Roxas understood that…right.

He would never go and _cheat_ on her, her chest tightening as the thought entered her mind.

She tired to shake the thought from her head, "No he would never," she said out loud, speaking to the empty hallway, "he said that he liked me, that he liked everything about me," and with those words she calmed herself, and took a few steps forward, heading towards her house, when she suddenly rushed in the opposite direction following in Seifer's foot steps towards that park, "But making sure would not hurt," and with those words she was out the door and running down the sidewalk.

----------

"Roxas I just miss him so much, I want to him to hold me in his arms, I miss everything about him," her voice saddening.

"…But I don't love him anymore." She said it in a way like she was trying to convince herself.

"Kairi, look, I am not a total expert on love, but what I just heard you say, sounded a lot like it." Roxas replied to her words.

"No, I don't want to feel that way, I just do."

"You can't control how you feel, no one can." He said trying to give the best advice he could.

"I know Roxas; I just wish that I didn't anymore."

"What do you mean; you just can't stop loving someone"

"But he cheated on me Roxas, he cheated on me with Namine," She nearly screamed, then her voice quieting, "Don't you feel hurt too?"

"Kairi, for the millionth time, Sora did not cheat on you." Roxas said throwing his hands in the air, completely forgetting about the whole being sensitive part.

"I don't care what he did! I DON'T WANT TO LOVE HIM ANYMORE!" She screamed.

Roxas just stared at the ground, Kairi panting hard after her out burst, and then she smiled.

"That felt good," she said satisfied with herself.

"It shouldn't have," he replied to her heartless comment.

"Well I do a lot of things I shouldn't do," she said standing up, and it sounded as if she was laughing.

"Kairi? Kairi?" Roxas said, his voice louder than before, he suddenly felt concern for the poor girl.

Yes Roxas did admit that they had some problems in the past, or that they were never the closet of friends, but that does not mean when she was in so much pain, or in this case going insane.

She laid her head in her hand, covering her eyes with her fingers and shook her head slightly.

"Kairi," Roxas said, his voice even more compassionate than before, getting up from his seat on the bench and walking over towards her.

"Kairi are you alright?" He asked one last time, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her support.

She turned around to face him, and removed her hand, she was crying.

Her bottom lip quivering and her cheeks drenched with tears. Her mascara running down, giving her the elusion of black tears.

"Kairi," Roxas said, himself feeling pain, to see someone in that much hurt, it damages the soul.

But she did not reply, instead she lunged herself into his arms pressing her face into his chest.

"Kairi, what…" Roxas said a blush coming on his face, but he was cut off.

"Please Roxas, just hold me, it hurts so much, I just can't." She said through her weeps, tears flowing profusely.

About a minuet later, and a shirt covered in tears, Kairi pulled her face away from his chest.

She smiled at her idiocy as she tried to wipe his shirt dry.

"Kairi, its ok, it is just a shirt," he said trying to comfort his friend.

"No, its not, this is my life," She said her gaze falling towards the ground, "I am making a mess of it, and I am making a fool of myself." She said, cursing herself.

"No Kairi your not, were friends, its ok." He said while trying to think of something better to say something funnier to lighten the mood. Then like a light bulb the perfect thought came to his head.

"I mean if anyone I should be the one embarrassed it would be me, after all I did blush when you hugged me, and I think that is more embarrassing that crying," he said a real smile coming on his lips.

Kairi tore her gaze from the ground and look up at him, a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked her eyes filling with hope.

"Yeah I was completely red," Roxas said chuckling to himself.

Kairi just looked at him, her forehead crinkled, "Not that silly!" he said laughing as well. It felt good to laugh.

"I was talking about you calling me a friend," she said softly.

"Oh yeah, well I was talking about too," Roxas said pulling a hand behind his head in a signature Sora move, which Kairi immediately recognized so he put his hand down by his side.

"I mean come on I have a girlfriend," Roxas said, looking up towards the sky, but as the words fell off his tongue _girlfriend_ it felt different than before.

"Oh yeah," Kairi said her eyes gliding towards the ground.

"Um, Kairi can I ask you a question?" Roxas asked, trying to go down the polite rout of things.

She nodded softly.

"Do you care if I talk about Namine; I mean are you still mad?" He asked, afraid that she would begin to yell again, but to his surprise she did the complete.

"No, I don't think I ever really was, I just needed someone to blame," she finished softly, "I could never hate Namine, she has been my best friend ever since she got her," She smiled slightly.

"Plus if you say that she did not kiss Sora, then I believe you Roxas, after all we are friends." She said a quick smile appearing on her lips.

Roxas sighed deeply relieved that there was no longer a huge amount of stress between the two girls.

"You are a very lucky guy, to be dating her, Roxas." Kairi said smiling at him.

"Yeah well," he replied to the supposed to be cheerful statement, "I used to think so too." He finished his gaze going toward the sky.

Kairi's face twitched at those words, she thought they were the only couple in the gang, she wanted to ask what happened but she did not need to. Roxas just openly told her.

"I think…" he paused, but then continued after blinking a few times, "…we are becoming distant." He finished his eyes saddening.

"I am sorry Roxas," Kairi said, "I had no idea," she said out of shock.

"Neither did I, it just happened." Roxas replied.

"I was sitting with Namine in the park the other day, and I just felt it, we are losing our connection, I feel myself being pulled in two completely different directions," he said stopping to laughing quietly at himself, "And I have no idea which direction I want to go!" he screamed, venting his emotions.

It was silent for a while until Kairi finally spoke, "Then I guess you really do understand how I feel," she said stepping away from him and walking back over to the bench.

Without even thinking he followed her and sat down next to her on the wooden bench, "Yeah now that you put it that way, I can understand how you feel completely."

"I just wish there was a third option, don't you?" Kairi said, leaning over to her left.

"Yeah, just something completely out of the norm, something easy." He said leaning over to his right.

"Something that did not involve pain, or despair." She said leaning closer.

"Yeah I probably take that option if I could," he replied locking eyes with the red head.

"And you would not regret it?" She asked, a bit of curiosity in her voice, closer.

"I guess it really depends," he said, closer.

"Depends on what?" she asked, closer.

"I don't know," he spoke; they were so closer he only had to speak barley above a whisper.

"Let's take it," she said her eyes so clam, so sure, her lips so close.

"Yeah," he said closing his eyes as he felt her hot breath on his neck, "Lets tak…" but he never got to complete those last words.

Their lips touched suddenly, and quickly. Roxas knew that he had a girlfriend, but she was just so distant and it felt so good, so he took a chance. And he pushed his face on hers.

They kissed there on the bench, not out of passion but out of lust, not out of affection but out of pain, and out of loneliness.

He pulled her closer, and she laid her hands on his chest.

"We-need," kiss, "to-stop," Roxas managed to say in between kisses.

"I" kiss "agree," Kairi replied her hot breath hitting his chin.

"But"

"I"

"Just"

"Can't" they said each taking a word, they spoke together finishing the others sentence.

Until they finally pulled away, and sat on the wooden bench, their breathing heavily, both their heads facing down, both equally ashamed of what they had done.

Until Kairi lifted her head and made eye contact with Roxas, and she shook her head.

"No Roxas," she said, still shaking her head, "I love Sora," she confessed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know Kairi," he replied, looking up at her, "I love Namine," for the first time smiling at the mention of her Namine.

"It is as if, in a weird way, we strayed so far from our loves that we realized how much we actually need them." Kairi said her wisdom showing.

"Woah, Kairi! That's deep, what did you do, get it off a Hallmark card?" Roxas joked, and Kairi pushed him, "Shut up." She laughed.

"It is getting late, we should head home." Roxas said, but he was really thinking, I miss Namine.

"Yeah, I miss Sora too," Kairi said her gaze foreign.

Roxas looked confused, "Kairi, how? What?" but the words jumbled in his head, he felt so confused.

"Come on Roxas, you're a guy." She laughed, and then stood.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, it sounding more like a statement, and not liking the fact that she was taller than him, stood as well.

"Well it is a scientific fact that guys think about sex 95 of the time, so the next thing in line was Namine," she said matter of factly.

"Haha very funny," he said thinking about the time at Namine's party when Sora was trying to tell him about his trip to the future.

He laughed to himself at the thought, and Kairi became annoyed.

"What's so funny?" she said in her fake annoyed voice.

"Nothing, but I really got to go." He said pointing over his shoulder.

"Ok, well before you go…" Kairi said reaching up and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I just want to say thank you, for everything." She smiled up at him.

"You're Welcome," he said kissing her forehead, then waving goodbye.

"See you Monday!" they both yelled at each other as they turned and walked in opposite directions.

"Jinks! You owe me a soda!" Kairi yelled after him, cupping her hands around the sides of her mouth to project her voice.

Roxas laughed then his mouth fell into a smile which held strong all the way home. The entire walk anticipating the time he was going to spend with Namine over the weekend.

---------

Those words hit him so hard, his chest clenched and he felt himself fall. His heart sank deep with him, he felt heartless.

But when the sadness left he clenched his fits angry with himself for actually letting himself love, he closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves.

But then he opens his eyes, it stung but he could not help but look away, he was being betrayed again. Both of his best friends, first Riku, and then Roxas.

He sat their leaning against the park gate, and cried. He threw his head in his hands and cried.

----------

'Why am I even running to the park, Roxas would never cheat on me, he loves me, they probably won't even be there still, and if they still are if I show up then Kairi would probably just mad, but then why am I still running.' Namine thought to herself.

'Yeah why am I still running' she asked herself as she quickened her pace.

The gates were in sight, it was somewhat dark the sun was beginning to set, it was around five in the afternoon, she was about to enter the gates when she noticed a familiar brunette leaning against the gates his face lowered.

"Sora? Sora? Is that you?" she asked as she approached the brown haired teen.

"Namine?" she heard him say, his voice shaky and just barley above a whisper.

"Omg! Sora what happened?" She asked rushing over to where he sat, and lifted his chin with her hand.

"Why were you crying?" She asked her voice at a much slower pace than before, compassion filling her words.

But he would not answer so she got closer so that her face was just inches away from his.

"Sora, please tell me." She pleaded.

"Don't look behind you," he said pleading, he meant for her not to, but she did anyway.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kairi her best friend since eighth grade and her boyfriend kissing each other goodbye.

She sat there and began to cry. She sat there on the concrete ground next to Sora and cried. She watched them leave both in different directions but neither exiting through the main gate, they yelled at each other in a flirtatious manner then they were gone. And it was just her and Sora, sitting in almost darkness.

'I can't believe it actually happened, we fell apart, Roxas he cheated on me!' She screamed in her head.

"Seifer was right, love never does last," she said out loud just loud enough so that Sora could hear.

"Tell me about it," he responded to her words, his head still down, tears slowly slipping down his cheeks and landing on his pants.

"Sora," she said her weeps continuing.

And with those words she sat down against the gait post next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry," she whispered to the darkness, "So sorry."

Both sitting in the dark silently weeping to themselves about the love they thought they had.

Lebrezie: Yep so that is the end of chapter 12, I told you it was going to be sad. It is going to be sad funny next.

Thanks for reading you guys! And for the reviews too!

Oh yeah and tell me (in a review) if you want Cloud to come back and help his little bro out of this huge situation he got himself in.


	13. A friendship goes wrong

Lebrezie: Ok so thanks so much for all the reviews! It means a lot, hehe and I really want to break 50, but anyway. So I got a request to do some more First person POV so I am trying that again, but not this chapter cause I had already written it when I got the request but it will happen…eventually. I also got another one about Riku, (yes thank you very much SarahSupaStar) no worries he will be in chapter 14 for sure, and Cloud. Lots of Reviews about cloud, and no worries big bro is coming to save the day.

I just want to thank all my reviewer first: SarahSupaStar (of course) roxas-kh (a amazing friend, who has been there from the beginning) Final Hikari (a new reviewer, that is very much appreciated because she omg reviewed 11 times! Yes!) NamineLovesRoxasTooMuch (love ya babe!) BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame (dude, you are great) white moon dragon of light and uchihakiriko (two people who have reviewed for my recent chapters, thanks!) and the best reviewer reward goes to….Hikari (who is now Final Hikari) for having a very long review, and for all the complements, I know it was ann. but you are great. So glad you wont be ann anymore!

Be ready for some hate up ahead, but you guys are gonna love it…I hope.

Thanks again for all the reviews guys, you are so great!

Chapter 13

A friendship goes bad

"Roxas how could you!" Namine screamed at him.

"Namine, what…I don't understand?" Roxas stuttered.

"I will never forgive you!" She screamed as she turned on her heals and ran away from him.

'I will never forgive you'

'I will never forgive you'

'I will never forgive you'

I echoed in his head, as he watched her disappear, disappear forever.

"Namine!" Roxas screamed, jerking his body up into a sitting position, his head in a cold sweat, and his breathing heavy.

It was the middle of the night, and it was the second time that Roxas had woken up because of a night mare of Namine.

"What…what is happening," Roxas stared ahead into the darkness.

-----------

"Namine," a male voice said, breaking Namine from her slumber.

"Namine," he spoke again, this time shaking her shoulders a bit.

Her eyes opened into slits, seeing the blurring face of a boy in front of her.

"Roxas," She spoke slowly, her mind still half asleep.

"No Namine, it's Sora," the voice said, making her eyes widen more.

"Sora?" She questioned jerking her body forward.

"Sora, where are w-?" but she never finished her question, because her words were silenced by her own thoughts. In front of her eyes was the sunny entrance to the neighborhood park, and with the reconciliation of her surroundings came the memories of last night.

The shock of her memories still settling in, her eyes wide and her mouth gaped, but once again she was shaken from her thoughts.

"Namine, I know it hurts, but it is time to go home," Sora said, his face drained of all emotion.

She slightly nodded her head and took the hand that he extended to her. They walked silently all the way back to their homes, Sora scrapping his feet on the concrete sidewalk with every step he took, and Namine sighing every minuet or so, the same recurring thought going through their minds.

-----------

Roxas woke up that morning, the memories of last night in the park flooding back into his mind.

He heart wrenched with guilt and he immediately jumped out of bed, pulling a shirt over his head and slipping on a pair of pants, and once in the bathroom looked once in the mirror and shrugged off his hairs appearance, he learned a long time ago that his hair was meant to defy gravity and that their was no sense in trying to defy gravity defying hair.

He ran down the stairs almost tripping on the vacuum, startling his mom as he grabbed a piece of bread and slammed the front door behind him.

"Boys," She said shaking her head once the house was once again silent, and then continued on her cleaning spree.

----------

"Thanks again for letting me eat breakfast with you, Namine." Sora said sadly as he bit into a piece of buttered toast.

After waking up early that morning, both decided that it was best to get home and eat breakfast, and Namine's house just happened to be closest.

"Your welcome," Namine answered half heartedly, her hand pressed against her cheek as she played with her cereal. Her thoughts so confused and distant, that no matter how much she tried to focus on changing her mind, her thoughts kept coming returning to Roxas.

----------

'I better call her, so that she knows I am coming,' Roxas thought, pulling out his phone as he ran down the street.

He called twice, but their came no answer. So decided to leave a text, 'Namine…'

---------

But her trance of a certain heartbreaking blond was broken when the sound of her ring tone broke through the silence of the kitchen.

"Namine I think your phone is ringing," Sora said swinging his bread to the vibrating cell phone placed next to Namine on the kitchen table place mat.

"Oh yeah," Namine said nonchalantly, and blinked her eyes slowly, proving how tired she really was.

But her eyes shot open as she read the caller ID, "It's Roxas!" She screamed, abruptly standing up from her chain knocking her bowl of cereal over, milk spilling across the table, but the spill was one of the less important things at the moment.

"Well are you going to answer it?" Sora asked, trying to sound like it was the most important thing on his mind as well, but it could be told that the phone call was farthest from.

"No," Namine said slowly as she set the phone down on the light stand by the couch.

"Ok then," Sora said returning to his toast.

It was silent for a few moments, and then the ring tone filled the room again.

"AHHH!" Namine jumped at its sound, "He is calling again," her voice much more nervous and confused than excited.

"Well what do you expect him to do, he _is_ your boyfriend, not call or something," he paused standing up from the table deciding that Namine need some help and that even though it would get cold, his toast could wait.

"He probably just wants to say good morning, or something." Sora suggested, trying to make his voice as comforting and nonchalant as possible.

Namine stared off into the window, her thoughts drifting about what she was going to say to him if he did call again. 'How she would never forgive him, and Kairi!?' but her thoughts were interrupted by a certain brunette now sitting on the couch beside her.

"Um…Namine your phone is vibrating." He said pointing to the small contraption that her fingers were laced around.

Namine flipped open her phone knowing that vibrate meant text message, and as she read it her eyes widen with fright.

"He says he is coming here, that he sees my house now…" She stammered her face turning pale, as thoughts of the worst possible minuets of her life flashed before her eyes.

------------------

"Ok Namine I know that you have been really concerned about Sora this past week, but in all honesty I it has kind of made me jealous and I miss you." Roxas practiced out loud as he walked up onto the side walk and off the street in front of Namine's house.

----------

"Sora he is almost here!" Namine panicked frantically, her eyes glancing nervously towards the window and back.

"Namine why don't you just talk to him," Sora said with a sigh, his mind not fully equipped for this kind of excitement at the moment.

"No," She said her eyes locked on the floor, questioning the fact as to why Sora was so uncaring at the moment.

"No Namine you have to talk to him, either you need closer or you need to tell him that you need closer and the time to do it is now," Sora repeated his statement, throwing a few hands gestures into the air.

"No, Sora you don't understand I cant," Namine whispered to her friend, shaking her head slowly as the thoughts of all possibilities.

"He is getting closer, what are you going to do?" Sora questioned, not trying to sound evil but his words were spoken as harsh and uncaring.

"Sora I don't know let me think," Namine replied, requesting his silence, in her voice a hint of question as to why he was suddenly acting so harshly.

Sora paused for a few seconds, and Namine counted down three, two one, and then the sound of the old French door bell sounded through the house…Times up cause he is at the door. She whispered in her thoughts not wanting her words to become true, but with the sound of the second ring it flooded in and she gave into herself, or should I say her anger.

"Ok I guess I should answer it," Namine says after hearing the bell ring, and getting up from the couch, slowly shuffling her feet towards the front door.

'Almost there, just tell him you know and then slam the door you can do it,' and she placed her hand on the knob and wrapped her finger around the handle, slowing turning one inch at a time.

But at the last second, her thoughts scattered and she acted out of instinct saying, "No Sora I can't do it hurts too much!" Namine screamed turning away from the now open door. She spun furiously, losing her balance and colliding with Sora; he broke her fall as they both fell onto the couch herself lying on top of him.

"Namine?" Roxas questioned as he stepped through the open door way after waiting through a few minuets of silence.

But his words froze as his eyes locked on Namine his girlfriend and Sora his best friend on top of each other, together on the sitting room couch, a couch they had shared a seat together a many times before.

"Namine…Sora?" Roxas said his pupils dilating as his mind cluttered with the worst of conclusions.

They stayed there awkwardly for a few moments, Namine in just as much shock as Roxas was; then Sora, in a way breaking the silence, gracefully picked Namine up by the waist and lifted her off of him, setting her down on her feet, only a few steps away from the couch.

Namine stood shell shocked, her gasp directed towards Roxas, and for those few moments nothing else existed to her, and then anger filled her eyes, as the thoughts of all the happy times she shared with Roxas were replaced by the one single memory of Roxas kissing Kairi, she scowled at the thought.

She stomped over to him throwing her hands at her sides and screamed, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean Namine…I wanted to see.." Roxas began confused as to why she was acting in such a harsh way.

"What do you mean me? Don't you mean Kairi?" Namine screamed, her sense of calm running thin.

"What?...How do you…" Roxas stuttered, the shock of the fact that she knew still embedding his brain.

"Yeah that is right Roxas, I know!" lowering her voice, "Now get out." Her mouth now in a permanent scowl.

"Namine," Roxas said, hopefully extending his hand. Whishing that his affection for her would help them get past this, if only she would let him explain, then she would know the truth.

"No, Roxas." She replied coldly, rejecting his affectionate gesture.

"Namine, please, let me explain…" Roxas begged.

"Roxas…" Namine whispered, her eyes softening, half of her wanted to leap into his arms and forgive and forget, but the image of him kissing her best friend was the only thing that kept her distant.

"I was so confused, I did not…" He began, by the change in her voice, thinking he still had a chance, but he was cut off his words thrown to the ground as if his explanation meant nothing, as if it seemed fake.

"I said GET OUT!" Namine screamed throwing her hands up and pushing him out the door.

Falling backwards he hit the ground hard, he whelped in pain, but quickly silenced his cries for Namine was standing in the door way of her house, hatred in her usually pure blue eyes.

And he sat there on the concrete path leading up to her steps of the front poarch, just gazing up at her with those once again hopeful eyes, he did not want to believe this was happening, once he thought everything was going to be right again, it all feel apart.

He kept thinking of how they were going to get through this but his thoughts filled with hope and despair were once again disturbed when the soft sweet voice of his dreams spoke out to him.

Namine spoke barley above a whisper, "There are only so many times I can forgive, Roxas." Her eyes drifting away from him, and towards the sky line.

"Namine, no." He pleaded his mind racing, his thoughts collapsing.

"I don't want to see you again." And with that she closed the door, walked over to the kitchen without even sparing a glare at the window and began to clean up her spilled milk.

All the feelings of before came back in tenfold. In a way he felt different than before, it was not like then that he was just envious of what he never had, but now losing something that he once had, love, that something he thought was taken from him, he was now jealous of someone he thought he could always rely on.

Roxas slammed a hand to the ground pulling himself up, no longer wanting to be weak and forgotten, he wanted to take charge, he stood taking one last glance up at her window, and he could see was he long, blond hair, cascading down her face, as she cleaned, and behind the curtains in the back ground he could be seen, the spiky haired friend that he thought he could trust, he was filled with jealously of what he wanted so much to have back, her love and he was going to do anything to get her.

He turned and walked away down the cement path his feet hitting ground hard on the black pavement, and he whispered to himself, "You know what they say keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

------------

Lebrezie: Well I know that I promised that Cloud would be in this chapter, but he is going to be in the next one, I just loved the fact of ending the story with a really angry evil looking Roxas…like in the game, yeah I love that Roxas.

So the story is going to be set back some, I still think I might have the thing with Riku in the next chapter (Sarah) so chapter 14 will be a little long.

I just needed this chapter to be alone, it was just way to emotional to add any funny to it, (Sorry Hikari)

Don't worry though, older brothers are always funny, so I am thinking that this next chapter will be the start of the funny again, I know I have been going through a depressing streak, I think it has something to do with the fact that I just started school.

But it will get better so never fear!

Thanks again for reading you guys, and all your reviews they were great!

And no, just for clarification Sora does not Love Namine and vice versa they are just both heart broken and need a friend, that well knows what they are going through.

I will update soon! And tell me to update for my other story Fate Together, cause the next chapter is the last one, I just know it, and I really don't want to update because of it.

Thanks for reading (again I know) and bye. Free period is over so…bye.


	14. Reunited

Lebrezie: Again thanks for all the reviews!

And guess what, we have a special guest do to the disclaimer today, lets hope this makes up for the past three chapters that I have not had one (don't shoot!). May I welcome the one and only Zexion!

Zexion: Yo hoe.

Lebrezie: um…hey. So are you ready to do the disclaimer?

-Larxene walks up-

Zexion- gives her a once over-: Bitch slap that hoe.

-Zexion and Larxene walk over to a corner together-

Lebrezie: um….well….I guess no disclaimer today. Sorry.

Demyx: LEBREZIE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! –Then runs away-

-Axel walks up with glasses and notepad-: And how do you feel about that?

Lebrezie: What?!

-Marluxia Luxord Saïx Xigbar all run in the room-

Luxord: Marluxia give me back my cards!

Marluxia: I will once you delete that video of me!

Xigbar: Not until I watch it first!

Lebrezie: The Organization is taking over! AHHHHH!

Axel: And how do you feel about that?

-Zexion and Larxene come back-

Zexion: Enjoy the story.

Larxene: bye now!

Chapter 14 Reunited

'Sora that stupid girlfriend stealing ex-friend,' one of the random, absurd thoughts that current filled the young blonds head as he ran towards his house.

He ran quickly hatred flogging his mind, usually directed towards one person, by the name of Sora, 'gosh why is that clown faced buckled shoed thumb sucker can't even hold onto my girlfriend kid even friends with me.' Roxas screamed at himself.

An occasional thought of sorrow would spark his mind and he would think about how much of an apology he owed Namine, but then as usual the hatred would take over.

He bolted up the steps gammed the key into the knob and forcefully ripped the door from its hinges, then proceeded to enter his house.

"Oh hi Roxas, you would not believe who is h…" his mother said upon his entrance, obliviously oblivious to her son's ferocious mood.

But Roxas is already up the stairs and destroying his once clean room.

"Is this normal for him?" a blond man asks, the blonds women's attention changing direction to a tall, thin man leaning against the kitchen table, a cup of mike in his hand.

"Well lately yes, he snuck out of the house a couple of days ago; I just don't know what is wrong." Mrs. Hikari responds to her newly welcomed guest.

"I will go and talk to him," the blond, man says standing up straight and proceeding up the stairs out of the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Cloud, and welcome home sweetie!" Mrs. Hikari calls as her oldest son leaps up the set of twelve carpeted stairs.

-----------

Roxas POV (ok, someone asked for a POV change way back, but I am way to lazy to go and see who it is, so to that person, YOUR WELCOME!)

"Dude, Roxas are you in there?" Some random idiot screams from outside my door.

"No," I grumble my face in a pillow, as I lie on the floor, and I hate to say it but on the verge of tears.

"Roxas, you are! Now open up!" he screams again despite my pleas, and then I start thinking how did this guy get into the house, I mean mom would not let a complete stranger in, or what if he is some stalker person…and what does he want with me?

"No, Go away!" I scream lifting my head away from the pillow, can this guy get even more frustrating I mean come on, I went to my room to get quite and what do I get nothing but this. Some times I wish I would just drop dead and…

But I never got to finish that thought because that stupid idiot at my door interrupted me AGAIN, but this time it was much, much worse.

"Listen Roxas, if you don't open this door then I am coming in, on the count of three," he screamed.

Ok so I have come to the conclusion that this thing at my door is probably a guy judging from the voice, unless it is some like really manly women, with huge muscles and a mustache, I shivered at the thought and decided to go with a man, the idea was more comforting.

"One," I shook my head to wake myself from my thoughts of that scary she-man I saw at the grocery store the other day.

"Two," Now way am I opening the door for that guy, he can just go and burn in hell.

"Three!" he screamed forcing the door open, but like hell I was going to let him in here so I jumped to my feet and flung myself at the door, hoping to shut it closed with my weight.

But he kept on pushing so I had to push right on back, come on I am stronger than him, I did beat up Seifer and he was the struggle champion. Anyway I could hold this guy off until he finally gave up, but man was I wrong.

With each passing second he would push the door open an inch until finally I heard, "That is it Roxas I have had enough of these games!" he screamed into the door frame, and I finally thought that he was giving up so I loosened my grip, but he did just the opposite.

He slammed his shoulder into the center of the door, and the vibrations went all the way to me, THROUGH THE WOOD, yeah the hit was that hard, and I flung back wards hitting the wall causing some items to fall of the shelf, hitting randomly on my shoulders and the floor. But it did not look much different than before; I mean I had already trashed my room, so it just managed to add to the effect.

The door sung open but I could care less at the moment, my head was swirling and my eyes did this weird daze thing before I could finally focus on the door again.

There he stood in the door, his body hunched over, and his hands on his knees, his breath panting fast. His yellow hair falling over his face, but I knew him from anywhere, and I mumbled with a drunken voice "Cloud?" and he looked up at me, his face serious.

----------

Third Person POV (Ok first person POV was hard, but fun, sorry for being a wimp but it is going back to third person POV, sorry, but thanks for reading)

"Shit Roxas when did you get so strong?" Cloud questioned his voice gradually returning to normal.

"Cloud," Roxas spoke in a monotone voice, his head was directed downward his hair shading his eyes.

Cloud noticed his brother's tone and began to chuckle, "Come on Roxas are you really mad at me?" he questioned shaking his head as he smirked.

But there came no reply from the younger blond on the floor directly below him, so he assumed talking privileges once again.

"So I was taken to juvenile school after I did some bad stuff, but I am here now, and by the looks of it, you need an older brother pretty bad," Cloud said giving Roxas a once over, his face was red and he looked tired and even more important confused.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Roxas agreed with his older brother, but he did not take his gaze from the floor.

Noticing the silence, Cloud brought a hand to his head, and obvious trait that he and his brother both shared, and hesitantly spoke careful not to upset his brother again, "So how's life?"

It was those words that got Roxas's attention and he looked up from the floor all the memories and thoughts of the previous week up until that very moment flooded back to mind.

Roxas just glared out of frustration at his brother stating a single sentence, "Do you really want to know?" his voice was cold and harsh as he replayed the thoughts in his head.

But Cloud did not take offense instead he gradually took a few steps and sat down on the floor cross view from Roxas. Roxas had not moved from his spot and his room was quite cluttered from when he had taken out his anger and frustration earlier, so Cloud decided to lean up against the foot of the bed only a few feet away from his brother.

Cloud's eyes wandered the room for a moment, before they settled on Roxas, gesturing for the younger blond to begin, and so he did.

"Well it all started one day in Math class…"

----------------------

"And that is when she kissed me," Roxas said a smile playing on his lips and he finished retelling the happier part of his story; his mood had lightened since his brother had gotten here, and he was beginning to think that Cloud was the best thing that had happened to him all week.

Roxas was about to continue on when he noticed that Cloud was writing and decided to question his brothers actions.

"Hey um, Cloud what are you doing?" Roxas asked leaning closer to the pad of paper he was scribbling on in his hand.

"Oh nothing just taking notes," Cloud responded without looking up from the paper.

Roxas found this a little weird and decided that it would be best to look further into it, "Why?" he asked with one simple word.

"Well I was listening and I decided that your life would make a really good fanfiction story, so I started writing it down right about the part when um, you were biting that girl's, what's her name…Namine, yeah Namine's bra." He spoke pushing the eraser of his pencil to his lips when he was thinking.

Roxas was shocked by his brothers words, officially deciding that he was weird, and began to question if he should continue or not, but Cloud interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on Roxas, your first kiss was a result of a 'spin the bottle game' that is just sad," Cloud pointed out, chuckling to himself. Roxas looked up and the blond had stopped writing, and Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Not first kiss ever, just first kiss with her," Roxas defended but then stopped before he finished the rest of his thoughts out loud thinking, 'and man was it good.' Roxas paused for a moment his mind returning back to that night before he shook his head and continued on with his original train of thought.

"And anyway, I thought were not even listening to my story, just copying." Roxas questioned a confused look on his face.

"It is called multi tasking, little bro, multi tasking," Cloud said waving his pencil in Roxas face.

But like always Cloud avoided the silence, allowing Roxas to think, and began talking once again.

"Well it does not seem that bad, Roxas, I mean you got the girl in the end, and that is what is most important right?" Cloud suggested but Roxas only frowned at the statement.

And after conversing in his mind he stated, "Well Cloud, that is only the half of it," Roxas face now in the shadows, and he continued with the telling of the most dramatic part of his life.

--------

"She told me she never wanted to see me again," Roxas ended his head hung low and his lips quivering as he replayed his words in his head.

It was silent for a long moment before Cloud finally decided to speak, making a common but clever suggestion he stated, "Why don't you try calling her, she is bound to listen to any message you leave her," he suggested rather proud of himself as he lifted a finger in the air. But his pride was immediately shot to the ground when Roxas spoke one word in reply.

"Can't."

"Why?" Cloud, you never could not do something; he had learned from experience that usually when a person says 'I can't do that' they either are trying to hid the fact that they don't want to or that they are afraid to.

"Sora." Roxas spat, hatred flowing off his tongue as he said the boy's name.

Cloud pondered his younger brother's answer for a few moments before he decided to question the blond's reason, "um…why?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound nosy.

"Because he STOLE her FROM ME! That's why!" Roxas screamed throwing his hands in the air, and grabbing a random item and throwing it against the wall.

It hit the wall with force and the box smashed inwards on contact, but the item inside fell to the ground only moments after.

Roxas then noticing what he had thrown gradually lifted himself up from the pile of junk that had fallen on him earlier and proceeded towards the crumpled, small, white box.

Tears began to stream down his face as he slid off the box cover and turned in upside down, a small ring falling into the palm of his hand.

Cloud being utterly concerned for his brother lifted himself from the floor as well and walked over to the area in which his brother stood, the wooden floor creaking as he stepped. He then put his arm around the younger guy, his body hunched over his quivering hands. This caught clouds attention and he glanced down at the younger blonds shaky fingers, a small ring clamped within them.

They stayed silent until Roxas finally spoke his voice barley above a whisper, "I was going to give her this for her birthday present, but I never got the chance…" he said in wiping the tear stains from his cheeks and then ending the short pause he took to calm his breathing he spoke again, "…and looks like I never will get the chance."

Cloud then knowing that this time was truly serious and that the time for fun and games was not now, but would come again, he calmly suggested, "It never will if you don't try," and he patiently waited for an answer, the look in Roxas eyes changed and he could tell that the gears were cranking in his mind and a small smile breaking on his lips he quietly said, "I think I better make that call."

He then pulled Cloud's arm off of him, the smile gone, but he was making progress he was going to make the call.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he was so prone to dialing but as he pressed the buttons a feeling of uncertainty came over him and he felt as if he would not get the chance again.

The dial tone began and Roxas's body tensed but once he realized that she was not going to pick up he relaxed and prepared himself to leave a long apology message, but then the sound of her voice quiet and distressed came on the phone.

"Um, hi you reached Namine, and um….Sora I can't do this you take the phone." He heard through the ear piece fully aware that this was Namine's cell phone answering machine, but as to why she had changed it he did not know, then a pang of quilt hit is heart when he came to the conclusion that it had something to do with him, he panicked for a moment then brushed it to the back of his mind, continuing on to listen to the message.

"What do you mean you can't do this? It is just a answering machine message," A male voice said taking on the phone, but Roxas was unable to identify who it was, he was always bad a judging who people were over the phone, he would always state that 'a persons voice would become raspy and cold and that it sounded nothing like their true voice so how could he possibly tell,' and then Roxas continued on listening.

"Sora just take the phone," he heard Namine's voice plead, but what he focused his mind on more was the fact that the males voice was Sora's and that it was_ Sora_.

There was a long silence before the brunettes voice came on again, "um well hi this is Sora…one of Namine's…really good friends…" Roxas shuddered at the thought, the echo shaking his bones, but even after resistance he continued to listen.

"…and she just wanted to change her message to say that if Roxas is calling that he should hang up because she does not want to talk to him again…" But Roxas slammed his cell phone shut and threw it against the wall before the message could finish, mumbling some profane words under his breath and he got up from his seat on the floor he ripped through the blankets and other items on his bed pulling out a house phone only after a few seconds and began to dial Hayner's number.

"Hello?" his friend spoke.

"Hayner!" Roxas shouted, not in a mean way, although it was obvious that he was surging with anger, he spoke more in a hurried way.

"Yessssss??" Hayner said into the ear piece, elongating the word yes, so that is sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Do you know where Sora is?" He asked his heart beating fast.

"Actually yeah, he is here at the park, we all are really, Namine, Kairi, _Sora_…" but Roxas shuddered at the sound of his ex-friends name, dismissing the rest of Hayner's words.

"Well I am coming over!" Roxas harshly stated into the phone, not knowing whether or not he had interrupted Hayner.

Roxas was about to hang up when he suddenly pulled the phone back to his head, "And Hayner!" He shouted to make sure that his friend was still on the line.

"Yeah?" "Don't tell anyone I am coming." Roxas answered coldly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Why?" Hayner questioned his voice sounding suspicious.

Roxas paused for a moment thinking hard for an explanation, "Just tell them it is a surprise." Roxas spat, the abruptly hung up the phone.

He stood there breathing hard, his hand still on the house phone, his mind racing hard over what he was about to do.

"Roxas," Cloud said, speaking in a warm and friendly tone, but he could still see that his younger brother jumped and he ran to the conclusion that something was up.

"What is going on?" guanine concern in his voice.

"Nothing," the young blond responded coldly as he exited the door, not even giving his brother a second glance.

"Then where are you going?" Cloud demanded.

"Out for a surprise," Roxas said stopping dead in his tracks and turning to face his older brother, his eyes wide and beady, the hatred surging through is blood, and an evil sickening smirk across his lips, "I have some unfinished business I have to attend to," and he left slamming the bedroom door behind him.

The faint sound of feet bounding down the stairs could be heard as Cloud stood alone in what used to be a bedroom he shared with his thirteen year old brother.

But then it dawned on him, things were different now, he was older practically and adult and Roxas was sixteen, they were different now, and his mind flashed back to his seventeen year old self, thinking he was invincible and all the mistakes that he made. It was not about him anymore it was about his younger brother Roxas, and how he needed his help, the help of an older brother even more than ever before.

He sprinted forward and out of the house thinking to him how he was not going to let Roxas down, never again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lebrezie: ok I hope you enjoy the story! I am thinking 18-20 chapters over all, so you guys have plenty of time to make suggestions. I mean I am kinda running out of ideas. So please review….oh and here is an IMPORTANT message to my readers:

Ok and here is the deal…

It is about reviews, ok I know I am going to sound like a total b when I say this but please just listen…ok so I have a total of 21 favorites (AlyssTwilight1784, Blooming-Angel, BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame, BoshiSan, Cauryn Terenkey, Fallen Flower, Final Hikari, GrimAngelXx, Hannah515, NamineLovesRoxasTooMuch, PrincessSapphireSHC, Proud Viet Girl, Roxine4Ever1794, SarahSupaStar, heartsword, rippling0water0eyes, roxas-kh, uchihakiriko, white moon dragon of light, wildninja, wmacelheran)

But I only get reviews for 8 people:

NamineLovesRoxasTooMuch (Just remember it is ok to think as long as you don't believe –about Sora Namine-)

Final Hikari (yeah you got what you wanted…CLOUD!) white moon dragon of light (yeah it was sad, sorry but I hope this chapter was a change of heart)

BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame(dude thanks for the review, and you rock)

SarahSupaStar(Ok ok I updated for both, I felt like being a good person…and now I am feeling the horrible after affects, JK!)

uchihakiriko(EKK! Right back at ya!! )

Malcolm Yuy (you like to predict my story don't cha, well you hit the head on the nail, good job)

roxas-kh (he was there, and you are here, so thanks for the review!) See how much I love my reviewers!

So review, please you guys. Oh and I wont be updating for like a week or so, cause I am going on a school trip…for a week…with my class mates…oh please help me… so bye!


	15. Fighting between Friends

Lebrezie: Well this is chapter 15, wow never thought the story would get this far. And it is all thanks to you guys!

So yeah the school vacation thing was kind of fun, we went rafting so that was pretty cool. Anyway I am trying to update for two stories and create a picture for Deviantart so here goes my day of work without even working. Hehe.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Warning: Lots of major conflicts, and fighting scenes in this chapter. I don't not support the violence or language in this chapter; I just think it helps the story move along as best as possible.

Disclaimer: Roxas inherits the organization, he is the youngest therefore he gets it all. End of story…as for me well I don't even exist compared to him.

Chapter 15

Fight between friends

"Sora I think Kairi is glaring at me again," Namine whispered quietly to the brunette boy sitting beside her.

"Namine you know that has nothing to do with you, she is just jealous," Sora replied as he drew a heart in the sand the letters 'S' and 'K' in the middle.

The silence grew long as Namine examined Sora's picture. The faded voices of children playing and noises of swings creaking touched her ears, and her thoughts began to drift as well.

But the silence along with Namine's abstract thoughts were interrupted by Sora.

"Namine, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but sometimes I wish I was sitting next to someone else and not you," he spoke calmly and slowly showing that he was truly thinking about his words; the entire time his eyes never leaving the sand.

"I know Sora, sometimes I wish the same thing too," she paused for a short moment then continued her eyes tearing a bit, "sometimes I wish you had blond hair and caressed my hand and smiled brightly…" but her words of happiness that were expressed in sadness were interrupted.

"Namine, I thought you said you weren't going to think about him," Sora said coldly, for some reason his felt slightly colder.

"I know Sora, I know," Namine sighed as she shifted in her seat. "But feelings are always stronger than words," she spoke softly thinking that Sora did not hear, so it surprised her when he replied.

"Yeah you can say that again," he said forcing a smile, and he chuckled, brushing away the heart in the sand with his foot.

"You have no idea of how much of a love struck idiot I feel like right now," Sora said wiping back a tear, again trying to cover up his depression with a smile.

Namine was about to reply when she heard a scream come from across the park her eyes immediately falling on a once peaceful couple of red and silver.

----------------

"Hey Kairi," a voice said awakening Kairi from her dreams.

Kairi looked up from a crack in the ground, and turned her frown into a forced smile as she spoke, "Oh, hello Riku."

There was a wave of silence as he sat next to her, and she shifted her weight on the fountain ledge. She was about to speak in order to break the awkward silence that separated them, but he beat her to it by speaking these words.

"So why were you sitting over here all alone?" He asked his voice soft but powerful, she could tell that he was trying to show her compassion, but it was different; different than what she was used to. Different than what she hopes for it to be, different than when it came from her love.

"I just wanted some time to think," Kairi replied quietly her eyes still on the ground.

"Oh," Riku said his ego slightly demeaned at her words, but he quickly recovered breaking the peaceful silence one again.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok, it is getting late after all, should be dark soon." He said inching closer at the words in the last part of his sentence.

Kairi was silent for some time after Riku's words, as she pondered her thoughts in her head, she did not know what to think any more, but she was sure she did not want this.

It was then just as she made her decision; Riku inched even closer and tried to kiss her neck, but she pushed him away.

"Riku I don't want this," She whispered, her fingers gripping tightly around the ledge of the fountain.

He was stunned at first, his mouth open in disbelief, but then he shook his head of all bad thoughts and said, "Of course you do, you are probably just a little scared, and that is completely understand…"

But she cut him off, "No Riku!" She said her voice stern as she once again pushed him away, "I know what I want…and I know who I love." She spoke, her voice getting softer and softer as she neared the end of her sentence.

"What?" Riku said, taken back, his mind in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Riku don't make me say it," Kairi begged, herself on the verge of tears.

"Kairi, I thought we, I mean you kissed me, and I thought…" Riku stuttered, his thoughts spewing out of his mouth as if they had not had time to be processed by his brain.

"No Riku, what we had was nothing…I love…I love Sora." Kairi said barley above a whisper, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her words hit Riku like sharp shards of glass, and anger filled his mind and destroyed all love that he thought he had.

He shot a quick glare at the brunette sitting across the park before he turned his eyes toward the red head again.

He was shocked by her tears, and he wanted to comfort her, but his anger got the best of him, "How can you say something so heartless and still be crying?" he spat.

Kairi noticing his anger so she tried her best to suppress her tears and then she tried her best to speak in an understandable manner, "Riku just because I don't have _feelings_ for you does not mean that I don't care about you, you are still my friend." She tried to explain, but she felt like she was speaking a different language than the boy beside her.

"Then what about that kiss Kairi, what about the kiss that I thought MEANT SOMETHING!" Riku said his voice rising in anger, and he stood to emphasize his feelings.

"I am sorry to say this Riku, but all that meant nothing," Kairi said her voice sad, as she stayed in her seat.

"So you were just using me? This whole time I was just a rebound guy!" Riku screamed his anger reaching full capacity, he was furious.

"Riku I am sor…" Kairi tried to say, but her words were interrupted.

"No Kairi, sorry is not good enough! Friends don't use each other!" He screamed at her, and then after letting out a grunt he turned on his heals and began to walk away from her.

But she stood from her seat on the concrete ledge and yelled, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" She yelled, the tears once again returning to her eyes.

"I am going to give that small minded idiot a piece of my fist," He spat, "If I cant have you, then no one else can!" he said hatred dripping off every words, and with those words he once again turned on his heals and began to walk to the other side of the park.

-------(Woah major dejavou…sorry)-------

"Sora I think I am going to go home now," Namine said standing up from the bench, "It is getting cold an um…I think I need some time to clear my head."

"Well, do you want me to walk you home, I mean it is getting dark, I don't think anyone would want you to get hurt…" but his words were cut off.

"No Sora, I am fine, I want you to stay here," And with that she turned and headed for the exit.

As he watched her walk away he thought to himself, 'and that is another way of saying I want you to leave me alone.'

With those words he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench stretching out his legs.

--------------

Namine was exiting the park when she glanced to her left, and suddenly her mind was flogged with flashbacks and memories.

'Don't look behind you'

'Kissing each other goodbye'

'Love never does last'

She stopped in her tracks as the memories blinded her eyes, she closed her eyes and she mentally felt her self extend her arm hoping for help, but all she felt was darkness.

But then a voice reached her and she was ripped away from her mind, her eyes flashed open and she blinked clearing her vision.

"Hey, Blondie do you know a Roxas!" A voice said.

Namine shook her head and then spoke "Me?" as she pointed to herself.

"Yes you, so do you know a Roxas Hikari?" The voice spoke again, sounding agitated.

Her eyes widened at the name but she still managed to slightly shake her head in a nod.

"Have you seen him?" The voice asked again.

Namine eyes narrowed and she scanned the area for any trace of a person, she found nothing until she heard a rustle in the bushes.

She turned sharply around and walked over to the bushes, she counted to three before pulling them back and she gasped when she saw a blond, sitting in the dirt, he was slightly older than she, and there were leaves in his spiky hair, and oddly he resembled Roxas.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, it was her turn to be agitated.

"How did you find me?" He questioned, he was in wonder as to how a _girl_ would be able to uncover his stealthy skills.

Namine sighed, "It does not matter, how do you know Roxas?" she questioned and she noticed her voice change as she spoke his name, but the thing that frightened her the most was that its sound made her happy.

"But then where is the fun…" the blond shrugged, some leaves falling out of his hair.

Namine was becoming exasperated so she interrupted him, "You have three seconds to answer my question or I scream bloody murder and you get arrested, One." She said her voice fitting the mood of every word.

"What?!" He practically screamed.

"Two."

"Ok fine, fine, I am his older brother…Cloud." He said reluctantly.

She looked at him like he was an idiot for a few moments then began to laugh, "Cloud, you really expect me to believe that, I mean what kind of name is _Cloud_?" She said more like a statement than a question.

But then she noticed his face drop and the atmosphere dampen.

"I mean Cloud what a great na…" but she was cut off in mid sentence.

"Shhh!" Cloud said placing his finger to his lips.

"Hey I am trying to apologize…" Namine said exasperated with 'Roxas's older brother.'

"Get in the bushes he is coming!" Cloud said rushed and barley above a whisper.

"Wha…!?" Namine said turning around but before she could glance behind her she felt her body being pulled forward and into the brush.

She squeaked when she felt her face pushed against a solid chest, a blush coming over her face.

She could not see, because of her 'amazing view,' the concert path leading into the park but she could hear the mumbles of a very familiar voice and the forceful stomps that came every second or so.

And then it once again became silent, but only for a moment.

"Come we have to go!" Cloud said jumping up from the bushes.

"Why?" Namine squeaked as she was lifted over the bush and on the path.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Cloud said turning around to face her, a concerned look on his face.

When they entered through the gates they noticed that Riku was already screaming at Sora, and that Roxas was well on his way.

Namine gulped and stepped behind the older teen, because she just knew things were not going to be all unicorns and rainbows from here on out.

--------------

"Hey Seifer, you better get over here, things are really heating up," Someone said from behind a tree.

"Yeah, and bring the money too." The person said smirk, then he returned to the shadows.

---------------

"What do you mean I stole Kairi away from you!? You never had her in the first place!" Sora screamed.

"Well I guess you never had her either, seeing that she kissed ME!" Riku screamed as equally loud.

"Don't make me kick your ass!" Sora screamed.

"Bring it one!" Riku screamed balling up his fits.

Sora was about to throw the first punch when Riku was pushed by someone else first.

"Move aside Riku, I have my own problems to deal with." Roxas said pushing Riku back as few steps.

"What?!" Sora screamed, he could not believe that both his best friends were mad at him when he did absolutely nothing.

"Yeah well here is the story, seeing that you are going to be unconscious most of the time, I am going to kick your ass, and you are going to like it!" Roxas screamed throwing himself forward.

Sora blocked the punch, but he fell back on one knee in doing so. Time seemed to stop as Sora looked up into his friend's eyes. They both started at each other, and Sora swore that for a split second he saw Roxas go soft, but it only lasted for a moment. It was when he saw the hatred seep in the air that he knew he had to fight, and so he retorted punching Roxas in the stomach.

Roxas stumbled backward holding his stomach and Sora stood up. He shot a glare at Riku who was coming his way.

Riku tried to kick in the head, but Sora dodged by ducking, and out of the corner of his eye he saw blond coming towards him, but it was too short notice to react, and Sora felt his head come in contact with Roxas's elbow, and next thing he knew he was laying face up staring at the setting sun.

"That is for stealing Namine away from me!" Roxas screamed standing over the brunette.

"I even told you how I felt about her, how much I cared, but I guess you were just too jealous that Kairi did not love you, that you had to go a ruin my life to, well guess what! I ruined yours two fold I kissed Kairi long and hard!" Roxas screamed his mind fuming.

Sora was shocked at his friend's words and he shakily sat up.

Riku who was standing and watching until now turned red, and shot a glare at the blond.

"So you are the reason why Kairi pushed me away, she has you!" Riku screamed jumping to conclusions.

Roxas was still catching his breath from the shout fest and fighting he just endured, when Riku ran at him his eye brows furrowed and muscles tense.

Roxas dodged the kick that Riku gave, but he was not fast enough to dodge the punch that hit Roxas directly in the nose.

He stumbled backward clutching his face, blood squirting out of his fingers, and he winced in pain. He shot a glare at Riku as he yelled, "Idiot, I did not have to take her because she never belonged to you in the first place, she never liked you and she never will!" Roxas screamed bitterly, and Riku's eyes went blood red.

"She like Sora, she even told me so!" Roxas screamed unaware of the words he was saying.

Riku began to charge again but he was tripped by a leg that shot out from beside him.

He looked up from where he lie on the ground as saw a sideways Sora his leg extended out from under him.

"He is right Riku, I have always loved Kairi, and I always will! I am sorry I just have to say that you need to move on, someone is out there for you, but it is not Kairi." Sora said forcefully as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"And Roxas," Sora said then turning to the blond, "I don't have feelings for Namine, like I said I love Kairi."

Sora then stood there gazing up at the newly risen moon thinking to himself that the fight between friends was over, but then he felt a fist collide with his cheek and his head was pushed to the side as the fist was retracted.

"What the hell, Roxas!" Sora screamed rubbing his cheek, spots of blood staining his fingertips.

"Apologize." Roxas said venom dripping from the word.

"For what?!" Sora screamed, unable to understand Roxas's motives or his reason.

Roxas then stepped forward stepping on Sora's foot and pushing him down as that it felt like his leg was snapping in half, "I said apologize!" Roxas screamed.

Sora lay on the ground as he heard Riku speak, "Sora I think you better apologize." He then glanced up at Roxas, and from his point of view Roxas faced was half shadowed and he appeared to be the image of death.

Sora sat there in the dirt for some moments racking his brain for an answer, then it suddenly click…Namine.

"Roxas I am sorry for making you think I took Namine, which I did not, and I am sorry for making you think that I would ever be such a bad friend to do that." Sora said hoping that the apology was what Roxas wanted.

Sora then sighed with relief when he felt the pressure lift off his foot, and he was about to stand when he heard his name being called.

"Sora!" a voice called, it was almost dark so he was unable to see very clearly.

"Sora!" It yelled again this time Sora could depict it origin, it came from the girl of his dreams, Kairi.

And as soon as he realized who it was, she appeared beside him; she kneeled down and he sat up.

"Sora…" Kairi said crying.

"Kairi, it is ok…don't cry." He said brushing away her tears.

"No Sora, they are tears of joy…I…I love you too," She said her lips breaking into a smile.

It was then that Sora felt his heart stop, and all the pain of the previous fight disappeared, "I love you Kai…" But he was cut off, not by words or parents or fighting but a kiss.

A very passionate kiss indeed. He smiled but it was unknown to the world because it was suppressed by her lips. He leaned forward, tipping her backward to deepen what they already shared, but then she was ripped away.

One second he was in heaven and then the second he was in darkness, she was gone and he could no longer see or feel, she was her light, but then a voice brought him back. Back to the reality of the world.

"Oh look at the cute couple, reunited again, how cute!" A sarcastic voice said, and Sora immediately recognized it.

"Seifer," he spat standing up, "Where is Kairi!" he screamed, unable to see in the pitch black night.

"Aww, how sweet but are you sure that is the only person you care about?" Seifer teased, and with the finishing syllable the lights of the park flashed on and Sora felt as if he was in a football stadium.

The light immediately blinded him and he shaded his eyes, but he forced his arm to his side so that he could see where Kairi and Seifer were.

He gasped at what he saw, it was not only Kairi that was held captive but Roxas and Riku as well, and their arms had been twisted behind their backs so they could not break free from the large thugs that held them hostage.

He scanned the park until his eyes landed on Kairi; she was held gentler then the two boys, but not by much.

Sora could tell by her face that she was in pain and she was constantly wincing to suppress her pain.

"Let her go!" Sora screamed stepping forward.

"Ah! Don't move!" Seifer said in a teasing voice; and Sora heard a click he turned around and he saw a gun placed to Roxas head.

Sora gulped, realizing that this was much bigger than he thought it was.

He then heard whispers coming from where Seifer was standing so he again turned around after he gave Roxas a reassuring nod.

"Ah intruders well then get them and bring them here." Seifer said with a chuckle, and within minuets the two listeners were captured and brought into the circle of lights.

Sora gasped when he recognized one of them, and glanced towards Roxas to find his blond friend struggling to break free.

"Oh Roxas, I would not struggle if I were you, I mean after all you are the real reason why we are here." Seifer said not even trying to hold back a laugh.

"You see Sora, you are just the middle man, and there would be no harm done if I just killed you right now." Seifer said.

In a desperate attempt to get the attention, which involved death, off of his friend Sora, Roxas yelled ripping the cloth that held his mouth shut.

"Let Namine, and my brother go!" Roxas screamed, again struggling in the large man's grip.

Seifer then turned around and shot a glare at the blond, "Well Roxas seeing that you just persist on being a nuisance looks like we are going to have to cut to the case and just kill you now."

Namine began to weep, and Sora began to sweat, this was serious.

"Get him!" Seifer said to a guard standing beside him, and everyone thinking that he was going to get Roxas, Sora was not prepared to be attacked at he was soon captured.

"Oh silly Sora thought he was going to kill Roxas, no I will have the pleasure of doing that myself." Seifer said approaching the area in which Roxas stood.

"Ok Roxie this is going to be fun," Seifer said an evil grin across his lips.

Roxas then prepared his face for the punch when he suddenly heard the voice of his older brother scream.

Roxas opened his eyes and Cloud had already broken free and had the thug on the ground, I guess juvenile school really paid off, and was heading toward him.

Cloud gracefully swiped the gun from the guards hand and began to run.

He screamed that he would get help, and then disappeared into the darkness.

"He is going to get the police! Tie the others to a tree, separate the boys and girls, all of you follow him; it is about five miles to the station, one stay with me! Now hurry!"

Riku and Sora tried to break free, but soon they were both tied to a tree along with Namine and Kairi, on a different one, both of the pairs sitting in the darkness looking in on the circle of light.

-------------

"Why are you doing this?" Roxas questioned when Seifer asked if he had any last words.

"Because I want Namine, and well you are just in the way."

Roxas was shocked at his reasoning, but then decided to continue listening.

"So I began to think after Namine's party, how would I do this, so I called in some favors and here we are now." Seifer finished a smirk on his lips.

Roxas began to speak, but Seifer interrupted him, "Ah! That is enough talking time to end this." And with that Seifer charge forward.

Seifer threw a series of punches, most of which Roxas dodged and then Roxas dropped kicked Seifer throwing him back and slamming Seifer to the ground.

Roxas reasoned that the boy would be down for about two minuets, so he took this time to take out the guard. He soon found that the thug was all muscle and no skill, and he was easily defeated.

Seifer then realizing that his only guard left was out cold he brought a worried look onto his face.

"Scared?" Roxas taunted.

"No!" Seifer screamed as he charged forward.

Seifer jumped in the air and Roxas prepared himself to pull him out of the air, when he saw Seifer reach into his pocket and pull out a sharp steak knife.

Roxas then rolled out from under him allowing Seifer to land on his feet.

"Cheater!" Roxas screamed.

"Haha, funny I don't remember stating any rules." Seifer said approaching knife in hand.

Roxas became even more nervous, he had defeated Seifer before, but it was dark and he was unarmed unlike his opponent.

Roxas once again dodged another series of punches and kicks working twice as hard to make sure none of them came even close to him, knowing that a knife could do so much more damage than a punch alone.

Tired from the defense method he was using, Roxas decided to charge and go on the attack but he miss judged Seifer's skill when on the defense, and before he knew it he was on the ground, face up, looking into the darkness and being blinded by the light at the exact same time.

-----------

A knife at his neck, he could feel the hate in Seifer's voice, and the tension that flowed through his body, he could hear a whisper coming from the boy that held his life in his hands, "Don't die in fear, be happy that I am doing you a favor,"

Roxas truly thought he was going to die as the blade began to pierce his skin and he felt the cold, red, blood trickle down the side of his neck.

He shut his eyes tight and prayed to God, that if he was truly to be gone, that she would forever be safe. And just as he was about to give up all hope he heard music, sweet angelic music.

'I can't let him die, not like this, I can't watch him die' Namine panicked, and without even thinking she took last minuet action.

"Roxas NO!" Namine screamed ripping her hands free from the rope, her wrists bleeding from the rope burn it left. She rushed forward and just before impact she saw Seifer turn in her direction, his face dropped and his mouth hung high.

And as if moving in slow motion Namine threw her entire body weight forward and kicked the blond hard with her foot. The toe of her foot making fierce contact with his ear, she yelped in pain, but swallowed her fear, and pushed Seifer backward, his large weak body hitting the paved ground hard.

The knife was caught by Roxas after Seifer had let go of its grip during his downward fall. Roxas quickly leaped to his feet and rushed over to the blond girl standing in the center of the brightly light circle, her entire self trembling in fear.

"Namine I have to tell you something,"

"Yes Roxas," Namine encouraged.

"Awww how sweet, the innocent, naive couple is reunited once again," A voice cracked from behind the two.

Roxas turned around his body tense, and his eyes full of pain and hate. He stiffly walked over to the previous threat that now lay powerless on the ground.

"Shut up Seifer!" Roxas hissed his large strong form now towering over the boy on the ground.

"Yeah, you should see your litter girl in bed, she's great, just ask the guy over there he should know," Seifer spat, his voice still weak but his mind set to destroy.

Sora knew along with most of the crowd that Seifer's most recent words were referred to him, and his body stiffed. But the tension passed as quickly as it came when he noticed that the harsh words had taken no effect of the furious blond and that his stern blue eyes were locked on the junior on the ground.

"Don't make me kill you!" Roxas screamed pulling out the knife that he had caught out of the air earlier.

"As if!" Seifer laughed, "You don't have the guts." He hissed edging Roxas on.

"You wanna bet!" Roxas spat jumping down to the ground and throwing the knife against Seifer's soft, vulnerable neck.

Roxas held the knife there, his hand shaking a bit, his eyes locked in a glare with the boy that had almost killed him only moments ago.

His entire body pulsed with hatred, and he could feel himself inching closer and closer to the kill, he gritted his teeth and clogged his brain so that nothing other than his thoughts could get through, but something did.

Through his right ear he heard a whimper, as quite as can be, and he could tell that it was the result of holding back tears.

His body immediately released tension as his thoughts drifted to Namine, who without even looking he knew was the beholder of the sob.

And he slowly rose from the ground, although anger still consumed him, he would not put Namine nor himself through this.

He snarled and forcefully threw the knife to the ground, its tip landing only inches from Seifer's ear; the knife wobbled back and forth the weight of the handle being heavier than the blade, and the park was so silent that you could hear the heart beat of the blond now standing.

"I am not going to kill you," Roxas said, his voice calm, and his breathing steady.

Seifer just chuckled, but before he could speak Roxas cut him off.

"You're not worth the sin," The blond spat and with those words he turned on his heals and walked away.

After taking a few steps he stopped in front of Namine, he kept his eyes on the ground as he whispered, "Thank you…for saving my life." Then his breathing became unsteady and he brushed past her, their shoulders touching for just an instant.

He did not turn to look behind him as he walked away. Just before he entered the woods on the outskirts of the park he heard sirens and turned around to find flashing blue and red lights his brother stepping out of the car, it was then that he knew his friends would be safe. And before the police could catch his trail he quickened his pace and fled from the park.

Lebrezie: Ok before I go on talking about his story I just want to say that I like to thank BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame for being my 52nd reviewer of my story Fate Together, which makes it tied (reviews wise) with the first in the series Accidental Love.

And you know how people always say that the sequel is never as good, so I really was not expecting as much. So I just wanted to say thank you!

Ok now on with the really important stuff…Like WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHAPTER!

Yeah a lot….

Sarahsuperstar I just want to say that I gave you Riku, yeah!

Oh and I would like to thank Roxine4Ever1794, Cauryn Terenkey, and SagaLight for being on my favs list and reviewed! So thank you, you guys are great.

And thanks to all my other reviewers! You know I love you!

Here is a really fun fact about this story, it was 15 pages long in word (officially longest ever written, by me) and this is chapter 15, weird huh?

So before I go I just want to say that I dedicated a picture I drew on deviantart to you guys.

It specifically says 'dedicated to the readers and reviewers of my story 'More Than Just Friends?'

So if you want to check it out it is in on my account on Deviantart under Lebrezie91210. It is called Namine and Kairi at da beach, and is fairly new (duh).

Anyway check it out if you want. 

Anyway here is a cute little joke I made up while writing this:

A scientist is about to place the brain in Frankenstein's head and he says to his minion, "I am about to create something very deadly."

FART

………..

Minion chuckles

"And I did not mean the fart."

Hehe I don't know if it was funny, but I just decided to put it in.

So thanks so much for reading! I really do appreciate it! Bye!


End file.
